Die Giftfeder
by arylon
Summary: Übersetzung von "Poison Pen". Harry hat es satt seinen Ruf im Tagespropheten zertrampelt zu sehen und entscheidet sich etwas zu unternehmen. Jedoch benutzt er dazu seine Slytherin-Gerissenheit.
1. Sehr geehrter Redakteur

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und alle dazugehörigen Marken gehören J.K. Rowling. Der Rest der Geschichte "**Poison Pen**" ist geistiges Eigentum von **GenkaiFan**. Ich habe die Story lediglich mit seiner Genehmigung übersetzt. Weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer verdienen an diesem Werk. Dieser Disclaimer erscheint nur im ersten Kapitel, später gibt es nur noch Verweise.

**Erweiterte Zusammenfassung: **AU Jahr 5. Harry hat es satt seinen Ruf im Tagespropheten zertrampelt zu sehen und entscheidet sich etwas zu unternehmen. Er benutzt den fiktiven Namen "Oliver Twist" um den Tagespropheten in einem Brief zur Rechenschaft zu zwingen. Nach einer Enthüllung von Gringotts und der Aufmerksamkeit des Klitterer auf Oliver Twist wird Harry zum anonymen Botschafter gegen die Unlogik und Vorurteile der magischen Welt.

* * *

Kapitel 1: Sehr geehrter Redakteur

* * *

Tagesprophet-Reporterin Emily Anderson war auf dem Weg in das Büro des Chefredakteurs, als ein zusammengeballtes Stück Pergament an ihr verbeiflog.

„Was ist los Lord Charles? Noch eine Beschwerde?", fragte die schlanke Brünette als sie sich beugte um es aufzuheben. Sie summte, während sie es entfaltete und las.

_Sehr geehrter Redakteur,_

_ich habe den ganzen Sommer lang den Tagespropheten gelesen und bin verwirrt. Sind sie eine Zeitung oder ein Käseblatt? Amüsiert es sie Artikel zu drucken, die keinen Sinn machen? Wo ist ihr Professionalismus und Stolz beim Berichten von Neuigkeiten?_

_Warum ich diese etwas unverschämten Fragen aufbringe? Nun ja, diese andauernde Schmierkampagne gegen einen Teenager lässt mich doch wundern. Wovor haben sie und der Minister Angst? Ich meine, kommt schon, Harry Potter ist nur fünfzehn Jahre alt. Ich sehe weniger negative Neuigkeiten was die Rückkehr von Du-weißt-schon-wem betrifft als über Harry Potter._

_Sind sie und der Minister so unsicher? Wo sind die Fakten? Der solide Journalismus? Alles was sie drucken sind Hörensagen und Vermutungen, welche Harry Potter vom Heiligen zur Verwerflichkeit der Größe Du-weißt-schon-wessen degradieren. Es geht nicht wirklich beides gleichzeitig. Wo in Merlin's Namen bekommen sie ihre Informationen her, oder erfinden sie einfach etwas? Wenn das der Fall ist, gelten nicht Verleumdungsgesetze? Wenn sie über mich schreiben würden, hätten sie den Anwalt meiner Eltern am Hals! Nur weil Potter niemanden hat der ihn vertritt heißt es nicht, dass er automatisches Ziel ist. Wenn sie nur halb so viel Hörensagen über Ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf drucken würden, hätten sie wohl bald keine Zeitung zum Drucken mehr._

_Hat irgendjemand mal wirklich nur Potter gefragt, was seine Sicht der Geschichte war? Alles was die berichtet haben war „Mr. Potter ist für einen Kommentar nicht zu sprechen." Das ist der einfache Ausweg. Wo sind diejenigen, die dafür bekannt sind seine Freunde und Vertrauten zu sein? Warum haben sie die nicht interviewt? Ist das Ministerium so voller Angst vor ihren Antworten? Leiten sie ihre Zeitung oder tut es das Ministerium? Ist der Ausdruck „Pressefreiheit" ein Mythos?_

_Nun, lassen sie mich als Student von Hogwarts ihnen etwas über meine Beobachtungen von Harry Potter erzählen. Ich hatte ein Paar Klassen mit ihm ich kann ihnen sagen, der Potter, den sie in ihren Artikeln darstellen, und der, welchen ich in Hogwarts sehe, sind komplett unterschiedlich._

_Bitte sagen sie mir, drucken sie wirklich die Wahrheit, wie eine seriöse Zeitung verpflichtet ist? Oder drucken sie die Wahrheit, die ihnen die Politiker des Ministeriums vorgeben?_

_Und wegen der Debatte, ob Du-weißt-schon-wer wirklich zurück ist, ich bin neutral. Dieser Brief ist nicht über das, sondern mehr über den Missbrauch der Macht der Presse. Was ich mich frage ist, drucken sie die Artikel um die Leser über aktuelle Ereignisse zu informieren, oder degradieren sie sich zu den niederen Standards der Klatschtüten, die ihre tägliche Dosis Drama und Nervenkitzel suchen?_

_Sie werden diesen Brief zu veröffentlichen. Tun sie dies nicht, weiß ich, dass sie wirklich vor der Wahrheit und der Machtspitze Angst haben._

_Oliver Twist_

„Der Junge hat die Ansätze richtig", sagte sie zu ihrem Boss schauend.

Lord Charles Witherspoon der Vierte, Chefredakteur des Tagespropheten, schnaubte. „Und wenn ich den Brief drucke, geht mir Fudge an die Kehle. Wir können es uns nicht leisten ihn zu verärgern. Sehen sie, Anderson, ich weiß, dass sie zwei Jahre auf der anderen Seite des großen Teiches verbracht haben, aber ich sage ihnen immer wieder, dass die Dinge hier anders laufen."

„Als ob ich's nicht wüsste!" Sie seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte schon das Vergnügen mit dem Minister. „Also, kann ich das behalten? Ich habe vielleicht eine Idee, wie wir dem Jungen antworten können und uns dabei nicht entblößen." Sie dachte für einen Moment nach und las den Brief erneut. „Irgendeine Chance, dass es Potter selbst ist?"

Lord Charles schüttelte den Kopf. „Allen Berichten nach ist Potter ein mittelmäßiger Student von passabler Intelligenz. Welches an sich seltsam ist, da seine Eltern beide erstklassige Zauberer waren."

„Okay, danke Lord Charles. Also, wer denken sie steckt dahinter?", fragte sie.

Lord Charles zuckte die Achseln. „Twist ist kein Reinblut-Name, also ist es wahrscheinlich ein Muggelgeborener oder ein Halbblut mit Muggelbeziehungen."

‚Idiot.' Emily verdrehte die Augen und grinste in sich hinein. ‚Aber vielleicht hat er Recht, die meisten Reinblüter scheinen nicht in der Lage zu sein sich ihre eigene Meinung zu bilden und wenige kennen ihren Dickens.' Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch und fingerte den Brief nachdenklich. ‚Ich glaube kenne ich genau die richtige Person die das hier liebend gerne sehen möchte.'

* * *

Xeno Lovegood beschäftigte sich gerade mit der Recherche über die sexuellen Gewohnheiten von schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern, als jemand an seine Bürotür klopfte.

„Oh? Na guten Tag auch Miss Anderson", sagte Xeno und dirigierte die brünette Journalistin in sein Büro. „Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

„Ich habe hier einen Brief, den Lord Charles ungern drucken möchte und ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht interessiert wärst?"

Xeno Lovegood mag vielleicht vielen als exzentrisch vorkommen, aber er erkannte eine gute Story wenn er sie sah. Einer der Gründe, warum er den Klitterer gestartet hatte, war eine Möglichkeit zu haben, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen und außerdem seine Meinung ohne Zensur sagen zu können.

Den Brief lesend hebte er erst eine Augenbraue, dann die andere. ‚Ach du Schande', dachte er. ‚Da haut aber jemand gewaltig auf den Sack!'

„Also, dem Propheten wurden ungemütliche Fragen gestellt und schon verweigern sie ihre Verantwortung der Öffentlichkeit gegenüber", lachte er.

Emily Anderson grinste. „Hab mir schon gedacht, dass du es so sehen würdest."

* * *

Harry Potter war stocksauer über die magische Welt im Allgemeinen und Dumbledore im Besonderen. Der Schulleiter, in seiner unvergleichlichen Weisheit, hatte entschieden, dass Harry dieses Jahr mal wieder sicherer bei seinen Verwandten aufgehoben wäre.

‚Und lass uns nicht den guten alten Fudge vergessen, der sich weigerte Voldemort's Rückkehr zu akzeptieren. War ja klar", dachte Harry während er seine Zimmertür mit bösen Blicken durchlöcherte. ‚Dann entschied Dumbledore auch noch, dass es nicht sicher für mich wäre die Zeitung zu kriegen und hat mein Abonnement des Propheten gekündigt. Nicht schlecht, Dumbledore! Lass uns den Goldjungen ignorant halten! Es ist ja nicht so als ob ich wissen muss, was draußen vor sich geht. Ich habe ja keinen Dunklen Wichser am Hals der mich umbringen will.'

Ein langsames, böses Grinsen erschien auf Harry's Gesicht. Dumm gelaufen, dass der alte Arsch nicht realisiert hat dass er einen Weg um die ganzen Einschränkungen herum gefunden hat. Bevor er Hogwarts verließ hatte der Goldjunge eine Taktik würdig eines Slytherins durchgezogen. Er hatte das einzige Wesen in Hogwarts, das loyal nur zu ihm war, um Hilfe gebeten – Dobby. Der Hauself, der sich insgeheim an ihn gebunden hatte, würde alles für seinen Lieblingshelden und Meister tun.

Als Folge dessen stellte Dobby sicher, dass, wenn Harry nicht gerade selbst wie ein Hauself arbeitete, seine persönlichen Bedürfnisse ohne die Kenntnis Dumbledores oder des Ministeriums erfüllt wurden. Anscheinend lief die Magie der Hauselfen unterhalb des Radars des Ministeriums und wurde nicht von Schutzzaubern eingeschränkt.

Als Dobby während des Sommers vor Harry's zweitem Schuljahr den Schwebezauber benutzt hatte, imitierte er absichtlich Harry's magische Signatur und legte somit Harry die Schuld des Zwischenfalls auf. Nun hingegen maskierte er seine Magie rund um den Ligusterweg und dafür war im Harry ewig dankbar. Harry hat seit Hogwarts noch keine Mahlzeit verpasst und Dobby half ihm außerdem bei seinen vielen Tätigkeiten rund um das Haus. Seine Verwandten hatten Dobby noch nicht bemerkt, zum Glück für Harry.

Harry hatte nun einen Weg die Zeitung zu empfangen und mit Anderen Kontakt aufzunehmen, wenn er es wollte. Und wenn schon, dass er quasi-Gefangener war und in einem einzelnen Raum lebte, wenn man es denn leben nennen kann, in dessen Haus außerdem drei sehr magie-phobische Muggel lebten. Mit Dobby's Hilfe war es Harry möglich zu kommen und zu gehen wann immer er mochte und niemand, Zauberer oder Muggel, wusste darüber Bescheid.

„Meister Harry Potter, Sir", ertönte eine hohe und quietschige Stimme auf Hüfthöhe.

Harry lächelte als er von seinem Zaubertrank Aufsatz aufsah. Eine weitere Sache, für die er Dobby dankbar war; seltsam wie Sachen nicht in abgeschlossenen Koffern blieben mit einem Hauself bei der Arbeit. „Ja, Dobby?"

„Zeitung drucken Brief nicht. Schicken aber Brief zurück."

„Oh?" Harry nahm die Zeitung und überflog sie. Ein langsames Grinsen formte sich während er las. „Das ist perfekt!"

Eine kleine Anzeige im Editorial las sich:

_An Oliver Twist. Wir haben ihre Fragen zur Kenntnis genommen. Wir hören, dass der Klitterer nach interessanten Artikeln wie ihrem sucht, daher haben wir ihn an ihre Mitarbeiter weitergeleitet. –die redaktionelle Leitung des Tagespropheten_

„Dobby, bitte besorge ein Abonnement des Klitterers für mich, unter dem Namen Oliver Twist. Lass es an mein privates Postfach liefern. Ich werde in Zukunft etwas Besseres mit den Goblins regeln", befahl Harry und legte die Zeitung beiseite.

„Dumblydore liest immer noch Meisters Briefe?" fragte Dobby händereibend.

Harry seufzte und nickte. „Er hält sogar Hedwig in Hogwarts. Sagt, es sei nicht sicher für sie zu fliegen."

„Dumblydore ist böser Mann, Meister Harry Sir."

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich das Postfach eröffnet habe. Hast du noch den Schlüssel?"

Dobby's Kopf bewegte sich rapide auf und ab. „Ja Sir, Meister Harry, Sir. Dobby bewahrt ihn sicher auf."

Harry grinste. „Perfekt."

Seit seiner Grundschulzeit hatte der junge Zauberer seine wahre Natur und Potential vor der Welt geheim gehalten. Die Dursleys hatten es nicht gemocht, wenn er ihren hochverehrten Dudders den Rang ablief, also hatte Harry sich verstecken müssen. Es war ihm nur zu Recht, dass Dudley und seine Gang eine fast allergische Reaktion auf Bibliotheken und Bücher hatten, was sie zu Harry's beliebtesten Verstecken machten. So wurden seine Bücher zu den Freunden, die er durch Dudders nicht bekam.

Typischerweise, als er dachte er sei endlich frei von solcher Unterdrückung, fand er heraus, dass er in der magischen Welt genauso gefangen war. Also entschied Harry sich, auch vor ihnen seine wahren Talente versteckt zu halten.

Er glaubte nicht, dass Hermine oder Ron wussten wie intelligent er wirklich war und obwohl er seine Freunde wirklich gern hatte, er konnte es sie nicht wissen lassen. Hermine war stolz auf ihr Wissen und darauf erste zu sein, und er wusste, dass sie es ihm übel nehmen würde, wenn er besser wäre als sie. Ron hingegen war oft eifersüchtig und wollte meistens nur abhängen. Also entschied sich Harry sich an Ron's Leistung zu richten und somit Konflikte zu vermeiden.

Auf lange Sicht gesehen war es doch ganz egal, ob er jetzt mittelmäßige Aufsätze abgab. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt bis zum Erreichen seines siebzehnten Geburtstages leben würde. Zwischen Dumbledore's blödsinnigen Tests von Harry's Selbsterhaltungsfähigkeiten, Snape's Feindseligkeit und Tom's Entschlossenheit ihn zu töten war Harry's Lebenserwartung nicht sehr lang oder sehr angenehm!

Das war der Grund, warum der dem Propheten geschrieben hatte. Er hatte es leid, dass dieses Käseblatt seinen Ruf durch den Dreck zog. Wenn er erwachsen wäre, würde er die Firma für Verleumdung anklagen. Er war nicht so dumm wie die Leute dachten, er wusste, dass wenn er mit seinem richtigen Namen unterzeichnet hätte, würde ihm sofort jeder an die Kehle gehen für so einen Vorwitz und somit in den Augen der magischen Welt dem Propheten Recht geben.

* * *

Emily lächelte während sie die nächste Ausgabe des Klitterers las. Oliver Twist's Brief erschien auf der ersten Seite im Editorial. Xeno Lovegood druckte den Brief Wort für Wort, und seine Antwort war unbezahlbar.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Twist,_

_unglücklicherweise hat unser geschätzter Mitbewerber, der Tagesprophet, aus nur ihnen bekannten Gründen sich geweigert ihren Brief zu drucken. Nur sie können ihre Fragen akkurat beantworten, und ich spreche hier nicht für den Propheten._

_Jedoch bin ich sehr erfreut diese faszinierenden Fragen anzusprechen. Ich mag daran zwar scheitern, aber ich gebe mein bestes._

_Wahrheit ist leider ein relativer Begriff in der magischen Welt. Die Wahrheit eines Mannes ist die Lüge eines anderen. Der Prophet schreibt für die Autoritäten, ich schreibe für die Wahrheitssuchenden. Obwohl meine Klientel kleiner ist hoffe ich, dass sie sich ihre eigene Meinung bilden können._

_Ihre Kommentare über Harry Potter entsprechen denen meiner Tochter, die zufälligerweise ein Jahr hinter ihm in Hogwarts ist. Ihr zu Folge sorgt sich Harry Potter mehr um die Sicherheit seiner Freunde und das nächste Quidditch Spiel als darum Aufmerksamkeit zu suchen. Wenn überhaupt versucht Mr. Potter sich vor den Massen zu verstecken, anstatt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen._

_Sofern ich weiß wurden wir von der Presse gebeten Mr. Potter nicht aufzusuchen, da er im Moment den Sommer mit seiner Familie genießt. Sofern wir also nichts von ihm persönlich hören haben wir keine andere Wahl als zu sagen „Mr. Potter ist nicht für einen Kommentar zu sprechen", da es die Wahrheit ist._

_Nur in Amerika findet man wahre Pressefreiheit. Soweit ich es verstehe ist es eines der Grundrechte, die jedem Menschen vom Gesetz her garantiert werden. Ich werde das weiterführend recherchieren müssen, aber ich glaube, dass der Prophet ein privat finanziertes Unternehmen ist und somit ihren Investoren antworten muss. Wenn diese keine Einwände haben kann man sicher sein, dass die Information auch gedruckt wird._

_Sie stellen ihre Fragen zu einer Zeit, in der wir unsere Überzeugungen und Loyalitäten neu überdenken müssen. Ich hoffe ich konnte einige ihrer Fragen zu Genugtuung beantworten. Falls nicht lade ich sie dazu ein zurückzuschreiben und einen Dialog zwischen uns aufzubauen._

_Xeno Lovegood_  
_Chefredakteur  
Der Klitterer_


	2. Erstes Blut

**Disclaimer: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

Kapitel 2: Erstes Blut

* * *

Emily Anderson stand vor der Bürotür von Lord Charles und warf böse Blicke auf die zwei stämmigen Auroren, die Wache standen und ihr Eintritt verweigerten. Hinter der geschlossenen Tür hörte sie die lauten Stimmen des Ministers und Lord Charles, und außerdem ein mädchenhaftes Säuseln das von Bosheit geradezu triefte.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und Minister Fudge und eine ekelerregend krötenhafte Frau stürmten heraus. „Sie werden herausfinden wer den Brief an den Klitterer weitergeleitet hat, Witherspoon, oder ich werde sie gefeuert sehen. Ich kenne mehrere Leute die auf ihren Job scharf sind!" drohte Fudge, während er sich seinen grünen Bowler aufsetzte.

Emily wurde von den Auroren kurz zugenickt als sie an ihnen vorbei in Lord Charles' Büro schlüpfte. Sie fand ihren Arbeitgeber einen Beruhigungstrank herunterstürzend mit einem Glas Feuerwhisky in der Hand. „Was in Merlin's Namen war hier los?"

Er signalisierte ihr die Tür zu schließen und bat ihr einen Stuhl an. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und errichtete ein paar Schutzzauber. Was sie erkennen konnte waren Anti-Spionage- und Schweigezauber.

„Nun, Miss Anderson", sagte Charles, „es scheint mir, dass unser geschätzter Minister es nicht mochte, dass jemand die Dreistigkeit hatte das Wort des Propheten in Frage zu stellen. Als ich ihm sagte, dass ich den Brief weggeworfen hatte und dass jemand ihn aufgesammelt haben musste, war er nicht gerade begeistert."

Emily seufzte und senkte den Kopf. „Ich muss mir also eine neue Arbeitsstelle suchen?"

„Auf gar keinen Fall", versicherte er ihr. „Sie sind eine meiner besten Reporter. Jedoch würde ich mich von Kimmkorn fernhalten. Sie ist Fudge's beliebteste Handlangerin in der Presse. Sie würde uns beide an die Wand nageln wenn sie die Chance dazu hätte."

„Schon klar. Also was nun?"

Lord Charles zwinkerte. „Alles wie gewohnt, Anderson. Alles wie gewohnt."

* * *

Harry Potter feixte als er die Antwort des Klitterers auf seinen Brief las. Er war ziemlich zufrieden damit, da es wirklich einige Dinge erklärte. Der Prophet hatte also „Investoren". Hmm. Er wunderte sich wer sie waren, neben dem Ministerium. Am Schreibtisch sitzend schrieb er zwei Briefe. Der erste war für die Kobolde. Harry würde ihnen am liebsten einen Besuch abstatten, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es schaffen würde, da er immer noch ein Gefangener im Haus seiner Verwandten war. Er weigerte sich es sein zu Hause zu nennen, egal was der wahnhafte Schulleiter zu sagen hatte.

Harry lächelte als er den Brief an die Kobolde ein weiteres Mal las. Es legte ihn bei Seite und betrachtete den leeren Sitz und Käfig in der Ecke. Sein lächelte wurde zu Zorn. Dumbledore hatte kein Recht Hedwig von ihm fernzuhalten! Es half außerdem auch nicht, dass er noch keinen einzigen Brief von seinen Freunden erhalten hatte. Er hätte gedacht, dass zumindest Hermine eine andere Möglichkeit gefunden hätte ihn zu kontaktieren. Sie hatten ja Adressen und Telefonnummern ausgetauscht.

Seinen Kopf schüttelnd griff er ein weiteres Stück Pergament und begann zu schreiben.

* * *

Xeno Lovegood genoss gerade seine zweite Tasse Tee, als er die Antworten seiner Leser auf Mr. Twist's Brief las. Viele waren gut, manche waren wütend, und mehr als ein paar waren Heuler. Jedoch waren Heuler im Lovegood Haus nicht erlaubt, da sie Luna aufregten. Sie wurden direkt an einen Schacht weitergeleitet, welcher in eine tief im Untergrund gelegene Kammer führte, in der die Heuler explodieren konnten ohne je gehört zu werden.

Ein Teil der Leute behandelte die Worte des Tagespropheten kritisch, doch die meisten sahen sie als die Rede eines wörtlichen Propheten. ‚Narren, allesamt', dachte er.

Ihm wurde sogar von einem Ministeriumslakaien namens Percy Weasley ein Besuch erstattet. Xeno schüttelte seinen Kopf. Der Junge war sicher von Nargeln infiziert wenn er dachte, dass das Ministerium das Wort des Klitterers diktieren könnte! Es gab nur zwei größere Aktieninhaber, er selbst und ein weiterer, und keiner von beiden war bereit zu verkaufen.

Xeno stand seufzend auf. „Tee Pause ist vorbei, zurück an die Arbeit."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore war stolz darauf als Zauberer von großer Weisheit und Integrität zu gelten. Er wollte es Harry erlauben sich von dem grauenhaften Erlebnis der dritten Aufgabe zu erholen, welches der Grund dafür war, dass Harry gerade sicher bei seinen Verwandten untergebracht war. Zu schade, dass es nicht sicher für seine kleinen Freunde war ihn zu kontaktieren, da es den Jungen sehr getröstet hätte. Naja, es war alles für das größere Wohl.

Er begann einen Schluck aus seinem Tee zu nehmen, als er den Klitterer, seine Lieblingszeitung, öffnete. Den Brief überfliegend ergoss sich sein Mundinhalt über seinen Schreibtisch. Was in Merlin's Namen?

Er las den Brief und Xeno's Antwort, und dann gleich noch einmal. Zugegeben, der Mann wich den Fragen über den Propheten aus, aber man konnte klar zwischen den Zeilen erkennen, dass Xeno Lovegood keinerlei Respekt für den vom Ministerium kontrollierten Anzeiger hatte.

Dieser Twist klang sehr verärgert mit der Welt und besonders mit dem Propheten. Was wollte der Junge erreichen? Eine Antwort vom Propheten und dem Ministerium zu verlangen?

Könnte dieser Junge korrekt sein mit seiner Einschätzung von Harry? Zugegeben, er war nicht sehr spezifisch in seinen Details, aber kannte er Harry wirklich? Könnte vielleicht sogar Harry selbst dahinterstecken? Nein. Der Junge hatte keinerlei Möglichkeiten irgendetwas an den Propheten zu senden. Hedwig war in der Pflege von Hagrid. Wer könnte dieser Oliver Twist sein? Und warum kam ihm der Name bekannt vor?

* * *

In einem dunklen Raum mit nur einem rattengesichtigen Mann als Gesellschaft erholte sich ein schlangengleicher Mann von seiner Wiedergeburt.

Rattengesicht hob den Propheten auf und begann ihn laut vorzulesen. Keiner der beiden Zauberer las das Editorial des Propheten, wodurch die persönliche Notiz an „Mr. Oliver Twist" nicht bemerkt wurde. Und da keiner von beiden den Klitterer las hätten sie die Notiz sowieso nicht verstanden, da sie den originalen Brief nicht gelesen hätten.

Was die anderen Anhänger anging, niemand wagte es seinen Meister auf den Brief hinzuweisen, da es viel zu gefährlich war seinen Zorn zu provozieren.

* * *

Ragnok, Direktor von Gringotts London, nahm einen Brief adressiert an die Abteilung für Familienkonten in die Hand und überflog ihn zügig.

_An die zuständige Person:_

_Ich, Harry James Potter, Sohn von James und Lily Potter, wünsche den Namen meines Kontenmanagers zu erfahren. Ich hätte außerdem gerne eine Kopie all meiner Abrechnungen seit der Zeit des Todes meiner Eltern. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich noch minderjährig bin, aber da ich in wenigen Jahren siebzehn werde möchte ich gerne lernen meine Finanzen zu verwalten._

_Zweitens möchte ich gerne etwas über die Investoren des Tagespropheten erfahren. Ich möchte genau wissen wem der Prophet gehört, was in seiner Charta steht und wer im Vorstand sitzt. Außerdem hätte ich gerne eine Kopie des letzten Geschäftsberichtes._

_Drittens, können sie mir einen guten Rechtsanwalt empfehlen? Ich habe ein Gefühl, dass mir meine Rechte in der magischen Welt vorenthalten werden._

_Letztens, meine Post wird aktuell von meinem Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore gegen meinen Wünschen einbehalten. Aus diesem Grund habe ich ein Postfach gemietet, welches von einem Hauself betreut wird. Ich erwarte, dass alle meine Geschäfte und alle Kontakte mit ihrer Bank strikt vertraulich behandelt werden. Deshalb wird jegliche Korrespondenz von ihrer Seite an mein Postfach weitergeleitet und nicht per Eule an mich gesendet werden. Das Postfach läuft unter dem Namen „Oliver Twist"._

_Möge ihr Gold immer fließen und mögen wir zusammen profitieren_

_Harry J. Potter_

Sich die Nase kneifend schloss Ragnok seine Augen und begann auf koboldogack zu fluchen. Lord Potter sollte seine Abrechnungen seit seinem elften Geburtstag erhalten haben. Da dies offensichtlich nicht der Fall war, wo sind sie abgeblieben? Dies verlangt Nachforschung. Köpfe werden rollen falls Betrug entdeckt wird!

* * *

Harry saß auf seinem Bett und las ein Buch über die Netiquette und Bräuche der magischen Welt, das Dobby ihm gebracht hatte. Dumbledore hätte ihm so etwas vor Jahren geben sollen! Er schnaubte. Schon klar, der alte Sack soll etwas tun, das Harry's Leben einfacher macht? Träum weiter.

Nur aus Zufall hatte Harry herausgefunden, dass der senile alte Wichser den obligatorischen Kurs über die Bräuche der magischen Welt für alle muggelgeborenen Studenten in Harrys Jahr gestrichen hatte. Professor McGonagall hat ihre Löwen ohne Dumbledore's Wissen unterrichtet. Harry hatte es erst herausgefunden, als er Dean und Seamus zufälligerweise in der Dusche darüber reden hörte. Sie wussten nicht, dass Harry in einer Kabine in der Nähe war.

Harry wunderte sich, was Dumbledore damit wirklich erreichen wollte. Warum fand es der Schulleiter notwendig ihn ignorant von der Welt, in die er hineingeboren wurde, zu halten? Zum Glück war Harry so geschickt beim Verstecken seiner wahren Intelligenz, ansonsten hätte er ein dickes Problem.

Dobby erschien mit einem sanften Knall und einem Stapel Briefe. „Meister Harry, Sir. Bestellung ist angekommen. Dobby hat alles mitgebracht. Und Kobolde senden wichtigen Brief und Formular zum Ausfüllen."

„Danke Dobby", sagte Harry und nahm die Post. Er öffnete den Brief von Gringotts zuerst und überflog das Deckblatt. ‚Was zur Hölle!'

_An den Erben der führnehmen und gar alten Häuser Potter und Gryffindor; Harry James Potter-Gryffindor,_

_Grüße von Ragnok, Direktor von Gringotts London,_

_Lord Potter, Ich gebe zu, dass ihr Brief eine unangenehme Überraschung war. Wir haben ihnen ihre Abrechnungen seit ihrem elften Geburtstag regelmäßig zugeschickt. Außerdem haben wir sie seit einiger Zeit um ein Treffen gebeten, um die Zukunft unserer Geschäftsbeziehung zu besprechen. Es war uns zu keinem Zeitpunkt bewusst, dass sie unsere Briefe nicht empfingen. Wir nahmen an, dass ihr Erziehungsberechtigter, Albus Dumbledore, die Information an sie weitergegeben hatte und sie ihm erlaubt hätten, ihre finanziellen Angelegenheiten zu regeln._

_Ihrem Brief zu Folge ist dies nicht der Fall. Ihre Konten wurden vorrübergehend eingefroren, während wir sie überprüfen. Alle Schlüssel werden magisch zurückgerufen. Falls sie Bargeld benötigen, müssen sie persönlich bei Gringotts erscheinen und einen neuen Kontenmanager bestimmen, da der Vorgänger einem vorzeitigen Tode zum Opfer gefallen ist. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich die Aufgabe persönlich übernehmen._

_Zu ihren Fragen über den Tagespropheten, seit gestern Mittag gehört ihnen der größte Anteil mit achtundsechzig Prozent der Aktien. Dem Ministerium für Zauberei gehören etwa zwanzig Prozent und der Rest gehört der Firma selbst. Der Vorstand wurde vom Ministerium nach dem ersten Sieg über den Dunklen Lord Voldemort ernannt. Das Ministerium kontrolliert aktuell den Propheten durch politische Einschüchterung._

_Lord Charles Witherspoon der Vierte ist der aktuelle Chefredakteur. Er wurde von ihrem Großvater Lord Harold Potter eingestellt. Lord Witherspoon ist ein guter Mann, jedoch waren ihm seit dem Tod ihres Großvaters die Hände gebunden._

_Letztlich, ihre Familie hat seit langer Zeit die Dienste von Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams als Rechtsanwalt in Anspruch genommen. Wir haben ihn über ihre Anfrage informiert und er wird sich sehr bald an sie wenden. Anscheinend hat Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore den ehrwürdigen Anwalt informiert, dass seine Dienste nicht länger von Nöten seien da er persönlich als Vorstand der internationalen Zauberervereinigung ihre Angelegenheiten regeln würde. Lord Flinchley-Addams ist sehr gespannt auf ihr Treffen._

_Wir von Gringotts waren tief bestürzt von dem Tod ihrer Eltern zu erfahren, Lord Potter. Sie waren geachtete und wertvolle Kunden und ehrenhafte Krieger._

_Seien sie versichert, dass wir ihnen glauben, wenn sie sagen, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt ist. Wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun um ihnen in ihren zukünftigen Schlachten beizustehen._

_In der Hoffnung bald persönlich sprechen zu können,_

_Möge ihr Gold immer fließen und mögen wir zusammen profitieren_

_Ragnok_  
_Direktor von Gringotts London  
Manager der Potter Familienkonten_


	3. Zurückgehaltene Wahrheit

**Disclaimer: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

Kapitel 3: Zurückgehaltene Wahrheit

* * *

Arthur Weasley, Kopf des Weasley-Clans, schritt aus dem Gerichtssaal zusammen mit einem sehr bleichen Harry Potter. Es waren für beide Zauberer aufreibende neunzig Minuten gewesen. Glücklicherweise für Harry hat das Zaubergamot ihn für den Benutz von Minderjährigenzauberei zur Verteidigung gegen zwei Dementoren für unschuldig erklärt. Jedoch war es ein knappes Ding.

Albus Dumbledore hat Harry's Fall gerettet und war nach der Sitzung prompt verschwunden, wodurch sich Arthur um den traumatisierten jungen Zauberer kümmern musste. Der lange, rothaarige Mann war perplex von dem Verhalten des Schulleiters gegenüber dem verstörten Jungen.

Warum hatte es Albus so eilig? Und warum hatte er Harry weder angesehen noch begrüßt oder beruhigt? Er war sich sicher, dass Albus seine Gründe hatte, aber durch sein fluchtartiges Verlassen des Raumes hinterließ einen erschütterten Harry.

„Warten sie! Mr. Potter? Könnte ich sie bitte für einen Moment sprechen?" Ein stattlicher, älterer Zauberer schwenkte eine Krücke durch die Luft, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Der Mann war schick angezogen und hatte einen Aktenkoffer in seiner linken Hand.

„Tut mir leid, keine Autogramme", sagte Arthur, während er Harry in Richtung Ausgang drängte.

„Will ich auch nicht hoffen", sagte der ältere Gentleman und zeigte ihnen seine Visitenkarte. „Ich bin Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams. Anwalt der Potter-Familie seit vielen Jahren."

Harry akzeptierte die angebotene Karte und überflog sie. „Warum kommen sie gerade jetzt auf mich zu?", fragt er verwirrt.

„Sie müssen mich entschuldigen, Mr. Potter. Es war mir nicht möglich ihrer Anhörung beizuwohnen. Anscheinend hat jemand aus dem Ministerium mir die falsche Zeit und den falschen Ort zukommen lassen", beschwerte sich der vornehme Zauberer. „Ich möchte mich dafür ernsthaft entschuldigen. Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass niemand in meiner Kanzlei so einen verwerflichen Fehler machen würde."

Arthur betrachtete Harry, welcher mit der Visitenkarte herumfummelte. Beide dachten, dass ein Rechtsanwalt während der Anhörung Harry's Verteidigung sicher enorm geholfen hätte.

Der grauhaarige Zauberer beugte sich näher heran und legte eine Hand auf Harry's Schulter. „Könnte ich sie bitte einen Moment in Anspruch nehmen? Privat?"

„Nun hören sie mal!", stotterte Arthur den Zauberer als einen der Besten in seinem Feld erkennend. Den älteren Gentleman mochte man nicht gegen sich haben. Er hatte jedoch Befehle von Albus. „Ich muss Harry zurück zum Fuchsbau bringen. Molly und die anderen warten sicher schon…"

„Es wird nicht lange dauern, Sir", versicherte der Anwalt und blickte zu Harry.

„Was kann es schon schaden, Mr. Weasley?", fragte Harry und wandte sich an den angesprochenen Gentleman. „Sie sind doch kein Todesser, nicht wahr?"

Lord Peter lächelte, erhob seine Krücke und schwor: „Ich, Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams, schwöre auf meine Magie, dass ich zu keiner Zeit in meinem Leben ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords Voldemort gewesen bin. Ich bin, wofür ich mich ausgebe, ein Rechtsanwalt persönlich zuständig für die Potter-Familie. So möge es sein."

„So möge es sein", wiederholte Harry und grinste, als Magie um sie herumwirbelte und den Schwur besiegelte. Er wandte sich bittend an Mr. Weasley. „Ich würde gerne hören was er zu sagen hat."

Arthur seufzte und nickte. „Na gut, aber ich werde mitkommen. Albus und Molly würden mir den Hals umdrehen wenn dir etwas passieren würde."

„Wenn ich bitten darf", unterbrach Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams. „Schulleiter Dumbledore hat mir Zugang zu Mr. Potter verweigert, seitdem seine Eltern ermordet wurden." Er geleitete sie in einen leeren Sitzungsraum. „Ferner hat er wiederholt meine Anfragen für ein Treffen mit Mr. Potter zurückgewiesen. Ich kann ihnen versichern, was ich zu sagen habe ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit."

Ein geschockter Arthur folgte, als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss.

* * *

Harry war hoch erfreut. Endlich jemand, der nur auf seiner Seite stand. Das kurze Treffen war gut verlaufen. Ihm war bewusst, dass Mr. Weasley komplett überwältigt war. Zum Glück hat Lord Peter auf einen Schwur bestanden, damit die Privatsphäre seines Mandanten gewährleistet war.

Harry und Lord Peter konnten in Arthurs Anwesenheit nicht sehr detailliert über die Geschäfte von Harry's Familie reden, aber es war ein Anfang. Lord Peter war entsetzt darüber, dass Harry im Dunkeln gehalten wurde, was seine Rechte und Verpflichtungen in der magischen Welt angingen.

Später am Abend im Fuchsbau, als Ron schon schlief, konnte Harry eine kurze Notiz mit den Daten seines Postfachs an Lord Peter schicken, damit sie auch weiterhin ungehindert kommunizieren konnten. Es war sehr unvorteilhaft, dass mit Mr. Weasley's Präsenz Harry ihm nicht alles erzählen konnte.

Er wies Dobby an, dass durch seine Rückkehr in die magische Welt alle Briefe an Oliver Twist in einem neuen Umschlag adressiert an Harry Potter an ihn geliefert werden sollen. Es wäre sehr ungünstig, wenn jemand über Briefe an Oliver Twist in Harry's Sachen stolpern würde. Dobby wurde außerdem damit beauftragt sicher zu stellen, dass Harry's magische Signatur auf keinem seiner gesendeten Briefe zu finden war.

Einen Termin mit den Kobolden aufzusetzen würde knifflig werden. Er war sich sicher, dass er nicht alleine in die Winkelgasse gehen durfte. Vielleicht sollte er Mr. Weasley fragen, ob er mitkommen würde? Nein, Mrs. Weasley und Dumbledore würden es nicht erlauben. Vielleicht sollte er die Kobolde um Hilfe bitten?

* * *

Ragnok betrachtete den Brief, den er gerade von Mr. Potter erhalten hatte. Das Treffen zwischen ihm und Lord Flinchley-Addams war gut verlaufen, jedoch war ein Außenstehender anwesend. Mr. Potter bedauerte das fehlende Treffen zwischen ihm und den Kobolden, da jemand zwei Dementoren auf ihn und seinen Cousin angesetzt hatte. Nun ist Mr. Potter unter konstanter Bewachung und hat keinerlei Möglichkeit seinen Aufpassern zu entkommen.

Ein langsames Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Kobolds aus. Es gab einen Weg das Problem zu lösen. Er gab zügig seine Befehle und schrieb einen Brief an den höchst geschätzten Kunden von Gringotts. Dies erledigt lehnte er sich zurück und wartete.

* * *

Am nächsten Abend jubelte Dobby Ron einen Schlaftrank der Kobolde unter. Nachdem Ron im Land der Träume war und im Haus Ruhe eingekehrt war nahm Harry den Portschlüssel in die Hand und flüsterte: „Profit." Seit der dritten Aufgabe war Harry ein bisschen mulmig zu Mute beim Benutzen von Portschlüsseln, aber ihm wurde versichert, dass dieser nur nach Gringotts ging. Harry vertraute den Kobolden mehr als jedem anderen.

Auf seinem Hosenboden vor zwei Koboldwachen landend schimpfte Harry vor sich hin. Die Wachen grinsten den jungen Zauberer an und halfen ihm auf. „Mr. Potter?", fragte einer von ihnen.

„Das bin ich", sagte Harry und staubte sich ab. „Ich habe einen Termin mit Direktor Ragnok."

Das Treffen dauerte fast neunzig Minuten. Harry und die Kobolde stimmten darüber ein, dass das Risiko für Harry länger zu fehlen zu groß sei. Sowohl er als auch Ragnok hatten eine Liste mit Punkten zum Abarbeiten ausgearbeitet. Beide waren mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Es war noch nichts komplett gelöst, da es mehr als nur eine Stunde in Anspruch genommen hatte erst einmal alles anzusprechen, aber sie hatten einen guten Start.

Harry war erfreut zu erfahren, dass Dumbledore seine Finger vom Potter-Vermögen ferngehalten hatte, obwohl er Harry's Abrechnungen empfangen hatte. Gringotts hat dem alten Zauberer einen Brief geschickt, dass alle Schlüssel und Abrechnungen wegen Unregelmäßigkeiten zurückgerufen werden. Der Schulleiter war damit einverstanden und hatte um einen voraussichtlichen Termin der Lösung der Probleme gebeten.

Harry feixte, als er den Ring des Potter-Erben an seinem linken Ringfinger platzierte. „Wie lange können sie ihn hinhalten?", fragte er und bemerkte, dass der Ring unsichtbar wurde.

„So lange wie sie wünschen, Lord Potter", antwortete Ragnok mit einem entsprechenden bösen Feixen. „Übrigens, Lord Potter, ihr Ring ist für alle außer sie unsichtbar, es sei denn sie wünschen es anders."

Harry kehrte zum Fuchsbau zurück, ohne dass jemand etwas bemerkte. Da er noch nicht müde war setzte er sich an Ron's Schreibtisch und formulierte einen weiteren Brief.

* * *

Xeno Lovegood las gerade den Artikel des Propheten über die Farce bekannt als „die Anhörung von Harry Potter" als eine Eule einen Brief ablieferte.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Lovegood,_

_zunächst einmal vielen Dank, dass sie sich die Zeit genommen haben meine Fragen zu beantworten, da der Tagesprophet sich ja anscheinend weigert. Ich weiß ihre Antworten über Wahrheit in der Presse wirklich zu schätzen. Ich habe die Sache noch nie aus ihrem Blickwinkel betrachtet._

_Sie waren korrekt über Wahrheit und Lügen. Sehen sie sich mal an, was Harry Potter in den letzten Tagen passiert ist. Ich habe den Bericht über seine Anhörung gelesen und es ließ mich doch über einige Dinge wundern. Also bin ich zum Rechtsanwalt meines Vaters gegangen. Er empfahl mir, falls ich noch mehr darüber wissen wolle, mir eine Kopie der Mitschrift der Anhörung zu besorgen. Das habe ich auch getan. Wussten sie, dass, sobald eine Anhörung vorbei ist, alle Informationen dazu öffentlich zugänglich sind? Solang das Ministerium es nicht versiegelt kann sich jeder ein Protokoll besorgen._

_Ich frage mich, warum kein Veritaserum benutzt wurde, um die ganze Wahrheit zu hören? Oder ein Denkarium? Sie haben nach Angabe des Propheten Potter wie einen Erwachsenen angehört, obwohl er erst fünfzehn Jahre alt ist! Nach meiner letzten Zählung kam fünfzehn vor siebzehn._

_Dann ist da noch die Tatsache, dass das Ministerium extrem kurzfristig die Zeit und den Ort der Anhörung änderte und vergaß, den Beschuldigten zu informieren! Wollte das Ministerium Potter ohne seine Anwesenheit verurteilen? Gibt es keine Frist für eine Terminänderung? Warum hatte Potter keinen rechtlichen Beistand? Wurde schon mal jemand außer Potter wie ein Erwachsener für Minderjährigenzauberei ohne die Hilfe eines Anwalts angehört?_

_Wie sie sehen habe ich schwere Bedenken gegen das Rechtssystem der magischen Welt. Ist das Ministerium so diktatorisch gegenüber den Rechten von Minderjährigen?_

_Und zuletzt frage ich mich, wo Potter's Erziehungsberechtigte waren? Warum haben sie nicht teilgenommen? Der Mitschrift zur Folge hat niemand für Potter gesprochen, bis der Schulleiter mit einer Squib Zeugin erschien._

_Ist dieser Mangel an Besorgnis für die Rechte und das Wohlergehen von magischen Kindern typisch für die magische Welt von Großbritannien? _

_Könnten sie mich bitte aufklären? Ich habe eine Kopie der Mitschrift der Anhörung beigelegt, vielleicht können sie mir ja die Weisheit unseres Rechtssystems aufzeigen._

_Mit freundlichem Gruß_

_Oliver Twist_

Xeno las den Brief und entnahm die Rolle Pergament mit dem offiziellen Siegel des Ministeriums. Innerhalb der nächsten Stunde ging er über die Mitschrift und schauderte. Er wusste schon immer, dass Fudge ein Arsch und Narr war, aber dies war komplett übertrieben! Der Mann war politisch suizidgefährdet und Oliver Twist hat durch Stellen einiger sehr interessanter Fragen den ersten Nagel in Fudge's Sarg geschlagen.

* * *

Dobby erschien gerade als Harry aus der Dusche kam. Nach einer Woche im Fuchsbau sehnte sich Harry nach der Ruhe bei den Dursleys. Naja, fast. Harry hatte nicht viel Zeit für sich, und es war schwer Dobby und seine verschiedenen Projekte geheim zu halten. Aber er wollte ja eine Herausforderung.

Dobby gab Harry seine Kopie des Klitterers. Harry blätterte durch auf seinen Brief hoffend. Und da war er! Sein Mund klappte auf als der die Antwort las. Er war sogar noch erstaunter, dass die gesamte Mitschrift seiner Anhörung gedruckt wurde! Etwas, das der Prophet nicht wagen würde.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Twist,_

_es freut mich einen so jungen (?) Menschen wie sie an Politik interessiert zu sehen. Sie haben Recht, dass Mitschriften von Anhörungen, sofern nicht vom Ministerium versigelt, öffentlich zugänglich sind und sie dürfen nur dann versiegelt werden, wenn Gefahr für die Öffentlichkeit besteht. Ich muss sagen, dass die Lektüre von Potter's Anhörung ein perfektes Bespiel für die Fehler in unserem Rechtssystem ist._

_Sie sind korrekt mit der Annahme, dass der Einsatz von Veritaserum und/oder eines Denkariums allen viel Zeit und Nerven gespart hätte._

_Ich bin außerdem überrascht, dass die Anhörung nicht wegen fehlender dauerhafter Stimmengleichheit verschoben wurde. Wie sie darauf hingewiesen haben wurde Mr. Potter nicht von einem Anwalt vertreten, und selbst ein für ihn sprechender Albus Dumbledore kann einen Rechtsbeistand nicht ersetzen. So etwas macht mich froh Journalist geworden zu sein._

_Was die Dementoren betrifft würde ich auch gerne wissen, wie es zwei von ihnen geschafft haben über das halbe Land zu Potter's Haus zu fliegen ohne dass das Ministerium davon wusste. Sie sind ja auf Azkaban beschränkt und unter der Kontrolle des Ministeriums. Meinem Wissen nach ist es ihnen nicht gestattet die Insel ohne Erlaubnis des Ministeriums zu verlassen._

_Nach dem, was ich gelesen habe, war es ein eindeutiger Fall von Selbstverteidigung von Mr. Potter. Ich habe mir die Gesetze über den Gebrauch von Minderjährigenzauberei angeschaut und es gibt eine Klausel die besagt, dass ein Minderjähriger Magie benutzen darf, wenn sein Leben in Gefahr ist, was hier klar der Fall war. Ein unglücklicher Zufall war, dass Mr. Potter den Zauber vor seinem Muggel-Cousin ausübte, was klar gegen das Gesetz ist. Jedoch würde ein guter Anwalt argumentieren, dass Mr. Potter's Cousin bereits von der magischen Welt wusste und somit das Gesetz in diesem Fall nicht zuträfe._

_Wenn Mr. Potter die Angelegenheit weiter verfolgen würde, hätte ein guter Rechtsanwalt einen soliden Fall gegen die fehlende Kontrolle des Ministeriums über die Dementoren und gegen die Anhörung, die ihn wie einen Erwachsenen behandelte._

_Was das Erziehungsrecht angeht tut es mir leid zu berichten, dass Mr. Potter's Akten seit dem Tod seiner Eltern versiegelt sind. Niemand weiß wer sein magischer Vormund ist, und ich würde mit ihnen wetten, dass Mr. Potter es selbst nicht weiß, da sie mit Sicherheit letztes Jahr gegen seine Behandlung in Hogwarts protestiert hätten, als er als Minderjähriger gegen seinen Willen in einen magisch bindenden Vertrag gezwungen wurde._

_Zum Schluss muss ich sie warnen, junger Leser. Das Ministerium ist sehr schnell damit Leute, die schlecht über sie reden, den Prozess zu machen. Jedoch wäre es nicht klug, jetzt einen Präzedenzfall zu riskieren._

_Obwohl ich ihre erhobenen Fragen genieße bin ich mir sicher, dass das Ministerium da anderer Meinung ist._

_Also sei vorsichtig, junger Freund._

_Xeno Lovegood  
Chefredakteur_


	4. Schadensbegrenzung

**Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel.**

* * *

Kapitel 4: Schadensbegrenzung

* * *

Der tropfende Kessel hatte einen ruhigen Tag. Xeno Lovegood hatte soeben die fünfundzwanzig Kopien des aktuellen Klitterers abgeliefert. Tom nahm seine eigene Ausgabe in die Hand und überflog sie. Der alte Lovegood war seiner Meinung nach ein ordentlicher Kerl, wenn auch etwas durchgeknallt.

Den Klitterer durchblätternd stieß er auf den seltsamen Brief an den Redakteur und seine Augen weiteten sich. Was in Merlin's Namen..?

„Übernehm' mal bitte schnell, Mel. Muss mal eben ins Ministerium", rief Tom und warf seine Schürze in die Ecke.

* * *

Xeno Lovegood war sehr zufrieden mit der wöchentlichen Ausgabe des Klitterers. Seit letzter Woche war die Zahl der Abonnements bereits um zweihundert gestiegen. Das bedeutete nur mehr Arbeit für ihn, aber das war es ihm wert. Er sollte Oliver für seine herausfordernden Briefe danken. Vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahresabonnements, oder sogar eine eigene Kolumne? Hmm. Er musste mehr darüber nachdenken.

Xeno fragte sich außerdem, ob er noch einen weiteren Assistenten einstellen sollte, da Luna die meiste Zeit des Jahres in Hogwarts war.

* * *

Harry Potter saß im Schatten eines Baumes im Garten hinter dem Fuchsbau. Dankenswerterweise waren die meisten Weasleys beschäftigt, so dass Harry endlich etwas Privatsphäre hatte. In seinem Schoß und neben ihm stapelten sich verschiedene Akten von Gringotts und seinem Rechtsanwalt.

Na das ist ja mal eine Überraschung! Er, Harry James Potter, hatte einen Familienanwalt, der ein Lord des Reiches war! Und dann auch noch herauszufinden, dass Harry ‚der einem auf den Geist geht' Potter ein Adeliger war – in beiden Welten!

‚Verdammt! Mein Leben wurde gerade deutlich komplizierter', dachte Harry als er seinen Hinterkopf gegen den Baumstamm schlug. Er schloss seine Augen für einen Moment während er die Fakten assimilierte, dass er sowohl im Zaubergamot als auch im House of Lords Sitze hatte! ‚Bei Merlin's gepunkteter Unterhose!'

Zu den Akten zurückkehrend las Harry mehrere Aktienberichte von verschiedenen Firmen, die im gehörten. Anscheinend gehörten die Potters zu den obersten zehn Prozent der reichsten Familien der gesamten magischen Welt und zu den obersten fünfundzwanzig von Großbritannien! Was war mit Dumbledore los? Ihn zu den Dursleys zu schicken? Ihn wie ein Hauself leben zu lassen? Warum hielt er Harry ignorant von seiner Erbschaft und seinen Titeln? Warum wurde er nicht darin unterrichtet mit der Verantwortung umzugehen?

Er schreckte auf und pfiff erstaunt, als er das Blatt in seinen Händen betrachtete. Er konnte es nicht glauben! Er besaß die Mehrheit der Aktien des Tagespropheten, die Hälfte des Klitterers und ungefähr ein Viertel der Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse! Ihm gehörte sogar das Land, auf dem Hogsmeade gebaut wurde, dank seinem Titel als Erbe der Gryffindor Linie. Er besaß zwar nur ein Viertel von Hogwarts, aber immerhin. Harry wendete das Blatt.

Was zur Hölle ist das? Der jährliche Zehnte? Was für ein spezielles Verlies? Dem Dokument zu Folge konnte auf das Verlies nur von drei Leuten zugegriffen werden. Er selbst als der Potter Erbe und unter bestimmten Kriterien der Schulleiter und der Direktor von Gringotts. Bisher hat Albus Dumbledore drei Mal in den letzten fünf Jahren auf das Verlies zugegriffen und dabei ein Viertel des enthaltenen Goldes entnommen.

‚Warum wohl? Schade, dass hier der Grund des Zugriffs nicht steht', dachte Harry und machte sich eine Notiz Gringotts zu fragen, was die Kriterien für den Zugriff waren.

Er nahm das letzte Blatt in die Hand und fing an die Liste von Immobilien in der Muggelwelt durchzugehen, als er einen weiteren Schock erlitt. Er pfiff leise.

Schnell durchsuchte er den Stapel Akten und fand wonach er suchte. ‚Diese diebischen, hinterhältigen Bastarde!'

* * *

Vernon Dursley hatte einen guten Tag. Der Aktienkurs von Grunnings war um zwei Punkte gestiegen, was ihm einen heftigen Bonus von seinem Chef einbrachte.

Dudley wurde für komplett gesund erklärt, nachdem er mit diesen unnatürlichen Dingern zusammen mit seinem durchgeknallten Neffen in Kontakt gekommen war. Er konnte es kaum erwarten seine Hände an seinen Neffen zu bekommen, wenn er nächsten Sommer zurückkehrte. Er würde ihm schon das ein oder andere beibringen!

Auf seinem Schreibtisch wartete ein dünner Stapel der Morgenpost, gebracht von seiner Sekretärin. Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee von seiner fünften Tasse des Morgens und überflog den ersten Brief, nur um den Kaffee über seinen Schreibtisch zu verteilen.

_Von: Büro von Lord Peter J. Flinchley-Addams, Rechtsanwalt, Lord des Reiches:  
An: Mr. Vernon C. Dursley,_

_Es ist uns bekannt geworden, dass es eine Fehlverteilung von Geldern gab. Aus diesem Grunde wurde eine Buchprüfung von allen Aufzeichnungen aller Abteilungen seit 1981 geordert._

_Sie sind hiermit dazu verpflichtet alle Aufzeichnungen und Konten nächsten Dienstag zur Inspektion offen zu legen. Es wird außerdem eine Prüfung sämtlicher persönlicher Ausgaben von allen Abteilungsleitern stattfinden._

_Einhaltung ist zwingend vorgeschrieben. Sollte ein Abteilungsleiter sich weigern zu kooperieren nimmt er oder sie gehaltlosen Urlaub bis das die Prüfungen final sind und falls notwendig über disziplinäre Maßnahmen entschieden wurde._

_Vielen Dank für ihre Mitarbeit._

_Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams  
Rechtsanwalt_

_Cc  
Ragnok, Direktor von Gringotts Bank, Zweigstelle London  
Alle Halter von Aktien, Grunnings AG  
Alle Abteilungsleiter, Grunnings AG_

Vernon stand auf, als ihm Kaffee über seine Hose lief. „Was zum...! Martha! Schwing' deinen Arsch hier rein, und bring was zum Schreiben mit!", brüllte er, nahm das Telefon in die Hand und wählte seine Heimnummer. „Petunia!..."

* * *

Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams verlieh dem Dokument, das Lord Potter von Dumbledore's Kontrolle entfernen würde, den letzten Schliff und fügte es der rapide wachsenden Akte hinzu. Sich zurücklehnend grübelte er über den jungen Lord.

Harry James Potter hatte ihn überrascht. Die Gerüchte, die ihn umgaben, beschrieben nicht den Mann, den er nach der Anhörung getroffen hatte. Es war ihnen nicht erlaubt gewesen in die Details zu gehen, da Zeit knapp war und eine dritte Person anwesend war, wodurch das Treffen recht schwierig wurde. Jedoch war sein erster Eindruck von Lord Potter sehr vorteilhaft. Anscheinend hat der Junge die hohe Intelligenz und überdurchschnittliche magische Kraft seiner Eltern geerbt, was entgegen Harry's Schulleistungen und Berichten der Presse stand.

Wie hatte er es geschafft seine Talente so gut zu verbergen? Es war offensichtlich, dass Arthur Weasley von den Details, die Harry erläutert hatte, entgeistert war. Er hoffte, dass es das blinde Vertrauen, dass der Mann zum Schulleiter hatte, ins Wanken bringen und seine Augen für das Unrecht, das Harry angetan wurde, öffnen würde.

Der geheime Briefwechsel zwischen ihm und Lord Harry hatte sich als sehr erleuchtend herausgestellt. Hier kam das wahre Können des Jungen zum Vorschein. Wenn sie an dem Kurs, den der Junge eingeschlagen hatte, festhielten, würden sie die magische Welt in ihren Grundmauern erschüttern. Etwas, das nach Lord Peter's Meinung schon lange überfällig war.

* * *

Tom beugte sich über seine Bar mit dem Klitterer vor sich und einem offiziell aussehen Pergament, dass das Siegel des Ministeriums trug, daneben. Er wechselte zwischen beiden mit großem Interesse hin und her.

„Moin Tom!", rief einer seiner regulären Kunden und schmiss sich auf einen Barhocker gegenüber dem Wirt. „Was machsten da, Kumpel? Warum lieste nich ne gescheite Zeitung, wie den Propheten?"

Tom blickte auf. „Ich bin am Vergleichen, und verdammt noch mal, aber Xeno hat den Nagel auf dem Kopf getroffen! Im Propheten steht nicht mal die halbe Wahrheit."

„Is das so?", fragte der ungepflegt aussehende Zauberer. „Naja, 's gibt für alles 'n erstes Mal wenn du mich fragst."

„Oh, Xeno war auch vorher schon mal korrekt", schnaubte Tom, zapfte ein Bier und händigte es dem Mann.

Der Kunde zog sich den Klitterer und das Dokument herüber und las. „Hey! Das' ja nen Protokoll von ner Anhörung! Verdammte Scheiße! Woher hast'n das?"

„Halle der Aufzeichnungen, es war nicht versiegelt, Gerichtsprotokolle sind öffentlich. Das hier ist von Potter's Anhörung von vor'n paar Tagen", antwortete Tom und legte seine Kopie an die Seite.

„Wat? Dachte der Junge kam raus wegen ner Formalität? Hörte der Minister sei nicht so glücklich", kam von einem nahen Tisch.

„Das ist wohl richtig! Sie haben Mist gebaut! Anscheinend war im Propheten nur die Hälfte der Geschichte, wie üblich", schnaubte Tom. „Direkt nachdem ich meine Kopie des Protokolls gemacht hatte kam Fudge reingestürmt und hat alles in Zusammenhang mit Potter versiegelt."

„Versucht also was zu vertuschen."

„Nen bisschen spät, wenn du mich fragst", rief eine alte Hexe hinein. „Wenn der Minister das mit meinem Jungen versuchen würde, würde er Bekanntschaft mit nen paar meiner Flüchen bekommen, Dementoren hin oder her!"

Mehrere Kunden nickten in Zustimmung. Von einem Tisch im Hintergrund rief eine undeutliche Stimme „Ich wunder mich, wasse vertusch'n woll'n. Fudge beschwichtigt ja immer beide Seit'n…"

„Jawoll!" brummten einige der Anwesenden mit erhobenen Gläsern.

* * *

Fudge wütete und tobte. Knallrotes Gesicht bat einen krassen Kontrast zu grün-gestreiften Roben. Seit der gestrigen Ausgabe des Klitterers stapelten sich die Briefe in seinem Büro, und sein Gehör war von den vielen Heulern sicher dauerhaft beschädigt. Zum Glück hatte er es geschafft das Protokoll zu versiegeln. Leider war er nicht schnell genug gewesen. Naja, er hat daraus gelernt.

Mit fast 50 Kopien von Potter's Mitschrift in der Öffentlichkeit arbeitete sein Büro noch nach Feierabend an Schadensbegrenzung. Wie konnte die Situation so schnell aus der Hand geraten? Es war nur Xeno Lovegood Schuld, er hatte den Brief des Bengels gedruckt! Er würde es ihnen schon zeigen. Mal sehen, wie ihnen Azkaban gefällt. Und ein Gesetz musste her, dass alle Mitschriften automatisch versiegelt sein würden.

Zum Glück ging Dolores dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts. Mit ihr anwesend würde er einen Fuß in der Tür haben. Hoffentlich würde sie herausfinden, wer dieser Oliver Twist war und ihn für diesen ganzen Mist herausschmeißen.

* * *

Albus starrte auf den Brief, der eben von Gringotts gekommen war. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er das Verlies für das größere Wohl hätte benutzen können. Er glaubte nicht, dass ihn die Goblins jemals darauf ansprechen würden. Die letzte Entnahme lag bereits drei Jahre zurück. Er würde schon bald mehr brauchen, und wo würde er jetzt seine Gelder herbekommen? Er war sich sicher, dass die Goblins ihn nicht an das Potter-Vermögen heran lassen würden, da sie es ja jetzt so genau beobachteten.

_An Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts._

_Während einer Routineüberprüfung aller unserer aktiven Verliese wurden wir darauf aufmerksam, dass das Hogwarts Verlies, das von Godric Gryffindor für die Instandhaltung von Hogwarts und den dazugehörigen Ländereien eröffnet wurde, in letzter Zeit betreten wurde. Dies kann nur von Gryffindor's Erben, Hogwarts Schulleitern und dem Direktor von Gringotts geschehen._

_Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie von oben genannten Geldern drei Mal in den letzten fünf Jahren Beträge in der Höhe eines Viertels des Gesamten entnommen haben. Wir benötigen Nachweise für den Verwendungszweck dieser Gelder in der Form von Quittungen oder Lieferscheinen. Falls wir empfinden, dass Gelder unrechtmäßig entnommen wurden, sind sie dazu verpflichtet Rückzahlung inklusive Zinsen zu tätigen._

_Einhaltung ist zwingend vorgeschrieben. Nichteinhaltung führt zur Versiegelung aller Verliese, zu denen sie Zugriff haben, bis diese Situation geklärt wurde._

_Ragnok  
Direktor von Gringotts London_


	5. Im Hundehaus

**Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel.**

* * *

Kapitel 5: Im Hundehaus

* * *

Arthur war in keinem Falle ein Mann, der leicht einzuschüchtern war. Zwar war seine Frau Molly eine ernstzunehmende Kraft wenn sie sich warmgelaufen hat und er überließ ihr Familienangelegenheiten und Strafen, aber nur weil sie so gut darin war. Nein, Arthur schätzte sich selbst als einen eher entspannten Menschen ein.

Jedoch wurde, seit Ron einen Waisen namens Harry Potter befreundet hatte, sein komfortables Leben ziemlich auf den Kopf gestellt. Er konnte seinen Sohn nicht beschuldigen; bei ihren Abenteuern schienen sie immer das Richtige zu tun. Harry war damals so klein und zerbrechlich gewesen.

Am Tag nach der Anhörung entschied sich Arthur dazu seine drei jüngsten Söhne zu befragen. Was sie ihm erzählten war nichts anderes als kriminell! Wie konnte ein Mann so weise wie Dumbledore so blind in seinen Entscheidungen rund um Harry sein? Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Hmm…außer…vielleicht? Nein, das würde er nicht tun…oder?

Als er mehrere Tage später allein in seinem Büro im Ministerium saß schrieb der rothaarige Zauberer alles was er wusste oder durch das Gespräch mit seinen Söhnen spekulierte über Harry Potter auf. Er fügte ihren Observierungen seine eigenen hinzu. Zu schade, dass er nicht über das Treffen mit dem Anwalt reden konnte, da sein Schwur es verhinderte. Auf einem separaten Blatt Pergament vermerkte er sich Harry zu weiteren Treffen mit dem Anwalt zu verhelfen, sofern er Albus dabei aus dem Weg gehen konnte.

Außerdem machte er sich eine Notiz die Kobolde dazu zu bringen die Schutzzauber des Hauses von Harry's Verwandten zu überprüfen. Eine Person, die so wichtig war wie Harry, sollte nur das Beste über seinem Haus haben. Er fragte sich genau was für Zauber Albus dort platziert hatte, wenn sie wirklich so effektiv sind wie er immer sagte.

Zur Mittagszeit verließ Arthur sein Büro, sagte seiner Sekretärin er sehe sie nach dem Mittagessen und wanderte beiläufig durch das Ministerium. Er redete im Vorbeigehen mit diversen Mitarbeitern bevor er zu einer versteckten Röhre in einer normal-aussehenden Herrentoilette ging. Dort angekommen ließ er seine Notizen in die Röhre fallen.

* * *

Ein Agent der Unsäglichen klopfte an die Bürotür seines Chefs. „Croaker, ein Bericht von Tragfläche kam gerade rein", sagte er und händigte ihm mehrere Blätter Pergament. „Ist ganz interessant zu lesen, wenn sie mich fragen."

Croaker, Leiter der Mysteriumsabteilung, runzelte seine Stirn und legte die letzte Ausgabe des Klitterers bei Seite. „Lass mal sehen."

* * *

Harry saß am Küchentisch von Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf und hörte Sirius' Scherzen zu. Gelächter und Chaos waren eine willkommene Abwechslung zu den Mahlzeiten mit den Dursleys.

Den Erwachsenen zur Folge gab es nach dem Essen ein Treffen des Ordens, daher saßen mehrere Leute, die Harry nicht kannte, mit am Tisch. Tonks saß am hinteren Ende und demonstrierte gerade die erstaunlichen Technicolor-Fähigkeiten eines Metamorphmaguses. ‚Sehr interessante Person, diese Tonks', dachte Harry. ‚Schwer zu glauben, dass sie Sirius' Cousin ist.'

Harry verbarg einen Seufzer. Er war zunächst begeistert davon gewesen mit Sirius zu leben, aber jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Sein Vertrauen in Erwachsene war sehr geschwunden und nachdem er eine Chance hatte, in Ruhe alles durchzudenken, hinterfragte er Sirius' Motive.

Harry konnte nicht darüber hinwegkommen, dass Sirius Rache gegen Wurmschwanz über der Sicherheit von Baby-Harry gestellt hatte. Sollte seine höchste Priorität nicht Harry gewesen sein? Stattdessen brachte ihn sein unreifes Temperament geradewegs nach Azkaban und Harry in die Hände der Dursleys.

Dann waren da noch Sirius' Ausrutscher ab und zu, bei denen er Harry „James" nannte. Nicht zu vergessen, dass Harry diesen Sommer nicht einen Brief oder Besuch seines Patenonkels bekommen hatte. Es gab Wege das ohne Dumbledores Wissen zu tun, und er hatte einen Hauselfen, der Briefe und Mahlzeiten hätte vorbeibringen können. Harry schlussfolgerte, dass er für Sirius, oder jeden anderen, eher im unteren Bereich der Nahrungskette lag.

Außerdem dachte Harry über die erhitzte Diskussion, die er mit seinen Freunden über den Mangel an Briefen hatte, nach. Denen zu Folge schrieb er ja selbst nicht. Wie konnte er auch, wenn Dumbledore Hedwig hatte? Nicht ihr Problem, sagten sie. Er sprach Hermine auf Muggel-Post an und sie schimpfte nur, dass er sie auch hätte benutzen können. Er entgegnete mit der Tatsache, dass die Dursleys alle Post abfingen, und wie er denn an Geld für Briefmarken hätte kommen sollen. Seine Verwandten würden ihm sicherlich kein Geld geben.

Hermine schnaufte und sagte es sei egal. Der Schulleiter hätte ihnen gesagt sie sollen Harry nicht kontaktieren. An dieser Stelle erklärte Harry den Streit für aussichtslos. Wenn sie endlich realisierten, wie heftig Dumbledore sie an der Nase herumführt, würde es schon zu spät sein.

„Nun Kinder", sagte Molly, als sie den Tisch abräumte. „Geht in einen anderen Raum, das Treffen fängt gleich an."

Harry wurde aus dem Raum und die Treppen hoch gedrängt. Die Zwillinge grinsten wissend und holten etwas heraus, was aussah, wie ein Ohr an einer Schnur.

Harry hörte mit halbem Ohr ihrer Erklärung zu und ging in das Zimmer, dass er mit Ron teilte. Nachdem er sicher war, dass ihm niemand gefolgt war, schloss er die Tür und rief Dobby.

„Ist es platziert, Dobby?" fragte er und schmiss sich auf sein Bett.

„Ja, Meister Harr, Sir. Dobby hat es unter Tisch angebracht, wie Meister sagte. Wird es funktionieren? Es macht Meister keine Probleme?"

Harry lächelte. „Nein Dobby. Keine Probleme. Niemand hat dich gesehen?"

Dobby schüttelte den Kopf, wodurch seine langen Ohren hin und her schwangen. „Nein, Meister Harry, Sir. Sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein Dobby, hol es einfach nur ab, wenn das Treffen vorbei ist", sagte Harry und Dobby verließ den Raum.

Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er hatte keine Chance, den kleinen Walkman zu testen, den er in Surrey gekauft hatte. Mit der Hilfe von Dobby hatte er ihn so verzaubert, dass er keine Batterien mehr brauchte. Natürlich war so etwas illegal und er würde einigen Ärger bekommen, wenn man ihn schnappte, aber was ist ein bisschen Risiko gegen einen Haufen Wissen?

Er musste einfach herausfinden, ob der Orden ihm und seinen Briefen an den Klitterer auf den Fersen war. Zusätzlich wollte er wissen, was sie gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser unternahmen. Da er im Moment nichts zu tun hatte und allein war, arbeitete er an einem weiteren Brief für den Klitterer.

* * *

Xeno beobachtete seine Tochter, als sie durch den Garten rannte und fliegende Schlickschlupfe jagte. Sie war das Licht seines Lebens seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter. Sie war die einzige Freude, die ihm geblieben war, und er war besorgt über ihre Rückkehr nach Hogwarts. Eine Eule landete vor ihm mit einem Brief und brachte ihn aus seinem Grübeln. Er entfernte sanft den Brief und sagte: „In der Küche ist Wasser, bediene dich."

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Lovegood,_

_Ihre letzte Antwort war sehr interessant zu lesen und ich nehme ihre Bedenken zu Herzen. Ich möchte natürlich nicht vor das Zaubergamot für Verleumdung gebracht werden, auch wenn ich noch minderjährig bin, da wir ja wissen, dass ich deswegen nicht anders behandelt werde._

_Da sie und ich schon mal Gerichtsprozesse diskutieren: Es war sehr überraschend für mich zu lernen, durch Belauschen von Potter und seinen Freunden, dass Sirius Black nie der Prozess gemacht wurde. Sehr schlechte Form, wenn sie mich fragen, da er ja immerhin Kopf eines führnehmen und gar alten Hauses ist._

_Wenn das Ministerium dies so offensichtlich einem Kopf eines führnehmen und gar alten Hauses antuen kann, was hält sie davon ab, es bei anderen zu machen? Oh, Ich vergaß, sie haben ja bereits. Dem Propheten nach zu urteilen ist Potter ebenfalls Kopf eines führnehmen und gar alten Hauses, obwohl er noch minderjährig ist, und sehen sie sich die Farce an, die das Ministerium bei ihm abgezogen hat._

_Wo war Albus Dumbledore in alledem? Warum erzwang Professor Dumbledore kein Verhör von Black? Er war Kopf des Zaubergamots, und es stand definitiv in seiner Macht das zu tun. Warum trat er bei Seite und duldete diesen Justizirrtum, wenn drei Tropfen Veritaserum genügt hätten, um alle Zweifler egal welcher Seite zuvor zu kommen?_

_Letzten Frühling belauschte ich Potter und seine Freunde beim Diskutieren von Black. Wussten sie, dass er Potter's Patenonkel ist? Nach dem zu urteilen, was ich gehört habe, war er nicht mal Geheimniswahrer der Potter's. Potter nannte jemanden mit dem Namen Peter Pettigrew, der es gewesen sein sollte. Er behauptete Pettigrew sei am Leben und verstecke sich, doch niemand nähme ihn ernst, wenn er es jemandem erzählte. Hier frage ich mich erneut, wo war das Veritaserum oder eine Erinnerung im Denkarium?_

_Und was dachte sich das Ministerium dabei vor zwei Jahren Dementoren nach Hogwarts zu schicken? Ich war bei dem Spiel dabei, an dem Potter fast geküsst worden wäre. Ja, ich rede vom Kuss eines Dementors! Was hielt sie davon ab, sich nicht einfach bei den vielen frischen und beeinflussbaren Köpfen einer Schule zu bedienen? Was war der Grund des Ministeriums für all das? Na, es war zum Schutz gegen einen notorischen Massenmörder!_

_Oh bitte, Dementoren haben deutlich mehr Menschen getötet als Black getan haben soll. Ist es nicht total idiotisch ein hungriges Rudel Wölfe zusammen mit Lämmern einzusperren und zu erwarten, dass sie sich benehmen? Denken sie nicht, dass ein notorischer Serienmörder, dessen angeblich einziges Ziel Harry Potter war, deutlich weniger gefährlich ist als ein Rudel Dementoren denen es egal ist, wessen Seele sie gerade verschlingen? Mittagessen in Hogwarts! Hauptgang: Schüler!_

_Was ist die Regel für Veritaserum und Erinnerungen von Minderjährigen in Prozessen? Warum wurden Potter und Kohorten nicht befragt und ihre Erinnerungen entnommen und betrachtet um ihre Behauptungen zu bestätigen oder zu wiederlegen? Oder hat das Ministerium Angst, dass die Wahrheit sie wie ein Trottel dastehen lassen wird?_

_Je mehr ich mich durch dieses kleine Fiasko durcharbeite, desto mehr sehe ich Lücken der Größe von Klatschern. Übrigens, gilt das Wort der Queen? Ist das Ministerium so realitätsfern, dass sie das britische Common Law vergessen? Wir sind ja immer noch die Untergebenen der Queen._

_Vielleicht sollte ich solche Dinge nicht hinterfragen. Vielleicht sollte ich ein Schaf sein und nichts tun, so wie die meisten Zauberer. Jedoch mag ich es, nachts mit einem reinen Gewissen zu schlafen, falls sie dieses Konzept verstehen. Es scheint mir, dass es viele der magischen Welt nicht tun._

_Oliver Twist_


	6. Vertrauensangelegenheiten

**Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel.**

* * *

Kapitel 6: Vertrauensangelegenheiten

* * *

Emily Anderson schnaufte aus Frustration. Sie hatte sich die letzten drei Tage durch Berge von Akten in den Archiven des Tagespropheten und des Ministeriums gewühlt.

Der Tipp von Lovegood war ein Guter. Er hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Das Ministerium versuchte die Fehler, die sie mit Sirius Black gemacht hatten, verschwinden zu lassen. Fudge zu Folge wurde Black für alles beschuldigt, von der Angehörigkeit der Todesser zu dem ekelhaften, überfließenden Urinal im Männerklo. Der Minister versuchte alles dem entflohenen Häftling anzuhängen. Und der öffentlichen Meinung nach zu urteilen funktionierte es.

Nachdem Lord Charles letzte Woche aus einem Treffen mit einem Anwalt kam kündigte er an, der Prophet sei unter neuem Management. Das Ministerium habe nicht länger zu entscheiden was gedruckt würde und was nicht. Außerdem müssen laut der neuen Unternehmenspolitik alle Artikel von soliden Fakten gestützt werden. Flotte-Schreibe-Federn seien verboten. Wenn man die Story nicht belegen könne, werde sie nicht gedruckt, egal wie exklusiv. Mehrere Reporter hatten bereits gekündigt, leider war Rita Kimmkorn nicht unter ihnen.

Welches der Grund dafür war, warum Emily sich durch Aktenberge wühlte. Lord Charles hat ihr eine Woche bezahlten Urlaub gegeben, um Leichen in Rita's Keller ausfindig zu machen. Seit dem Tag, als Lord Flinchley-Addams als Vertreter des größten Aktionärs zum Propheten kam sah Lord Charles mehr und mehr wie sein altes Selbst aus. Emily war zufrieden mit der neuen Vorgehensweise, da Rita zur Gartenspalte degradiert worden war. Die Nachrichten waren nun weniger tratsch-basiert und handelten mehr von den wirklichen Geschehnissen.

Da Rita sich mit mehr und eher trivialen Aufgaben befassen musste ging das Gerücht um, dass sie nach Blut lechzte, egal von wem. Wenn es das von Harry Potter war, dann umso besser. Sie mochte ihre neue Einteilung nicht, obwohl sie mehr zu ihrem Schreibstil passte.

Emily suchte gerade in der Halle der Aufzeichnungen nach allem, was die Potters und Blacks betraf und nicht klassifiziert war. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch nichts gefunden. Kein Testament der Potters war archiviert, was sehr seltsam war, da das führnehme und gar alte Haus Potter recht reich war und James und Lily wussten, dass der dunkle Lord sie jagte. Deshalb müssten sie auf jeden Fall ein Testament gehabt haben, wenn auch nur um die Interessen ihres Sohnes zu beschützen. Es gab nicht einmal Anweisungen, was den Vormund von Harry betraf.

All dies stank geradezu nach einem Vertuschungsmanöver, aber wie konnte man es beweisen?

* * *

Harry gewöhnte sich langsam an den Schlafmangel seit seiner Rückkehr in die magische Welt. Mindestens einmal pro Woche würde er um Mitternacht einen Portschlüssel nach Gringotts nehmen, um sich mit Lord Peter und Direktor Ragnok zu treffen. Beide berieten ihn gut, was seine finanziellen und rechtlichen Angelegenheiten betraf.

Harry hatte sich einige Gesetzesbücher angeschaut und hatte Fragen für seine beiden Berater. Morgen würde sein fünfzehnter Geburtstag sein. Er fand es passend seine Frage zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu stellen.

„Mal hypothetisch gesprochen", fragte Harry in dem Treffen am Tag vor seinem Geburtstag, „wenn drei Organe der Regierung einen Minderjährigen für rechtliche Angelegenheiten zu einen Erwachsenen erklärten, so dass es öffentlich bekannt wird, würde genannter Minderjähriger wegen Präzedenz im Auge des Gesetzes zu einem Erwachsenen gemacht werden?"

„Was meinen sie, Lord Harry?", fragte ein leicht geschockter Lord Peter.

„Lassen sie es mich so ausdrücken", sagte Harry. „Angenommen der Name eines vierzehn Jahre alten Junges käme aus einem magischen Artefakt, welches eine Altersbeschränkung von siebzehn Jahren hat, und trotzdem würden die betreffenden Autoritätspersonen ohne Genehmigung der Eltern oder des Vormundes von dem Jungen verlangen, den magischen Vertrag einzuhalten. Hieße dies, dass genannte Autoritätspersonen den minderjährigen Teen als Erwachsenen anerkennen? Weiter angenommen, derselbe Vierzehnjährige würde vor das gesamte Zaubergamot für Minderjährigenzauberei gebracht und als Erwachsener angehört werden. Hieße dies, dass das Ministerium inklusive anwesendem Großmeister des Zaubergamots und Vorstand der internationalen Zauberervereinigung den Jungen als Erwachsenen anerkennt?"

Harry sah beide Anwesenden an, welche vor Schock erstarrt waren. Er lehnte sich zurück und fragte sich, ob sie dauerhafte Schäden davontragen würden.

Lord Peter blickte von Harry zu Ragnok. Sein Kinn reibend grübelte der alte Anwalt einige Momente nach. „Ich müsste das überprüfen, aber ich würde sagen, dass es eine sichere Annahme ist. Jedoch glaube ich nicht, dass der Schulleiter und der Minister sie so leicht emanzipieren lassen."

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Ehrlich mal, wenn die Leute mich schon dauernd in Situationen für Erwachsene stecken, sollte ich dann nicht das Recht dazu haben, auch als erwachsen im Auge des Gesetzes mit allem was dazu gehört zu gelten? Das ist der Grund dafür, dass ich sie beide, Lord Peter und Direktor Ragnok, als mein Vormund und meine Berater möchte, bis ich als erwachsen gelte."

„Lord Harry", unterbrach Ragnok. „Wenn sie ihren Status als Minderjähriger aufgeben, verlieren sie bestimmte Privilegien. Sie müssten alle Konsequenzen akzeptieren, die eine Emanzipation mit sich bringen würde."

Harry schnaubte. „Mein Status als Minderjähriger hat mir letztes Jahr nicht wirklich geholfen, oder? Ich musste trotzdem an dem idiotischen Turnier teilnehmen. Und ich wurde trotzdem dafür bestraft, mich und meinen Cousin von Dementoren, die rein zufällig im Ligusterweg auftauchten, zu verteidigen."

„Das ist wahr", sagte Lord Peter. „Aber warum gerade Ragnok und ich? Warum nicht die Weasleys? Oder ihr Pate, Sirius Black?"

„Ich habe während meiner Zeit bei meinen Verwandten viel darüber nachgedacht, da ich sonst nichts zu tun hatte", erklärte Harry, während er sich mit einer Hand die Stirn rieb. „Sirius gilt immer noch als entflohener Häftling, wobei sich das bald ändern könnte mit den letzten Artikeln des Klitterers und Propheten." Harry seufzte und ließ eine Hand durch sein Haar wandern. „Arthur und Molly Weasley sind zu stark unter Dumbledore's Kontrolle. Nein. Sie alle erwarten von mir, ihre Schlachten für sie zu kämpfen, aber ich brauche jemanden, der nur für mich kämpft. Niemand hat das je für mich getan, bis ich sie beide traf."

* * *

Hermine war frustriert. Harry hatte sich verändert. Sie konnte es sehen, aber nicht ganz herausfinden, was falsch mit ihm war. Warum konnte er nicht verstehen, dass Albus Dumbledore persönlich ihnen jeglichen Kontakt zu Harry verboten hatte, da es nicht sicher war? Es war für sein eigenes Wohl, aber Harry weigerte sich zu sehen, dass Dumbledore ihn doch nur beschützen wollte.

Harry's Geburtstagsfeier war eine laute Explosion von Spaß, Gelächter und Chaos gewesen. Nun, da die Party vorbei war und alle gegangen waren, zog sich Harry wieder in sich selbst zurück. Sie war nicht überrascht ihn in der Bibliothek lesend zu finden. Ron und die Zwillinge waren irgendwo anders und erledigten etwas für Molly.

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

Sie setzte sich neben ihn. „Was ist los? Du bist mir und Ron ständig aus dem Weg gegangen seit du hier bist."

Harry seufzte, legte sein Buch weg und drehte sich zu Hermine. „Nichts ist los, Hermine."

„Wir sind deine Freunde, Harry. Du solltest uns nicht ausschließen."

„Ich schließe euch aus? Meinst du das nicht eher andersherum?"

„Was meinst du?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich saß bei den Dursleys fest, Hermine. Dumbledore hat Hedwig einbehalten. Er sagte es sei nicht sicher. Meine Freunde entschieden, dass es den Ärger nicht wert sei, mir zu schreiben. Du hast nicht einmal versucht, mich zu kontaktieren. Vergessen, wie ein Telefon funktioniert? Weißt du, was für ein Gefühl mir das gab?"

„Oh Harry", sagte sie augenrollend. „Nicht schon wieder das."

Harry seufzte und stand auf. „Ja, schon wieder das. Sag mal, was ist dir wichtiger, die richtige oder die einfache Tat?"

„Und was ist richtig, Harry? Dumbledore hat gesagt, es sei nicht sicher dich zu kontaktieren."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du meinst, Hermine. Ich dachte, du wärst mein Freund. Berichtest du ihm alles, was ich mache? Erzählst du ihm wann ich esse, schlafe und das Klo benutze?"

„Harry James Potter!" rief sie entrüstet. „Ich würde dich nie ausspionieren!"

„Aber wenn du dachtest, dass ich Informationen zurückhielte, die Dumbledore wollte, würdest du sie ihm geben. Alles für das größere Wohl, nicht wahr?" knurrte er.

Sie grollte und stand auf.

„Nicht wahr, Hermine?"

Sie knurrte verärgert und stampfte davon.

* * *

Sirius Black schrieb hektisch, auf Drängen von Harry, einen Brief von dem er hoffte, dass er ihn befreien würde. Seit der Klitterer so viele Artikel über seinen fehlenden Prozess brachte, war er in Kontakt mit Madam Bones durch Gringotts. Die Kobolde waren bekannt für ihre Neutralität. Er war nicht komplett wahnsinnig, egal was der Prophet über ihn gesagt hatte.

Es war nicht schwer gewesen, zertifizierte Kopien der Erinnerungen von Harry, Hermine und ihm zusätzlich zu einer in Blut geschworenen Aussage über seine Unschuld zu versenden. Dieser letzte Brief jedoch war ein Risiko.

Gringotts hatte ihm einen privaten Raum als neutralen Grund angeboten. Sirius würde sich den Kobolden ausliefern, sofern der Prozess unter den Augen der Kobolde stattfand. Es würde ihm zwar einiges kosten, aber das war es wert, wenn er dadurch die Freiheit erlangen würde. Die Neutralität von Gringotts würde zu seinen Gunsten wirken. Er hatte zu viel Angst, dass Fudge und seine Regierung den Deal sabotieren würden und die Dementoren bringen würden, bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte. Fudge's Mandat, dass er auf Sichtkontakt geküsst werden sollte, war ihm schmerzlich bewusst.

Sirius konnte nur Oliver Twist und den Klitterer für diese Chance danken. Er wusste nicht, wer dieser Schüler war, und fragte sich, ob es nicht Harry sei, da der Junge ja immerhin der Sohn eines Rumtreibers war. Jedoch sprach alles für einen Ravenclaw mit etwas Slytherin in ihm oder ihr. Wen juckt es? Er würde seinen Erstgeborenen nach ihm benennen, wenn er frei käme!

* * *

Albus Dumbledore seufzte, als er die letzten Entwicklungen überdachte. Er fühlte sich schlecht, dass er seinen Teil in Sirius' Inhaftierung ohne Prozess hatte, aber alle Beweise sprachen für Sirius' Schuld. Für das größere Wohl war es notwendig gewesen Sirius aus dem Weg zu räumen, da er seine Pläne für Harry behindern würde. Als Großmeister des Zaubergamots hätte Albus letztes Jahr den Prozess neu eröffnen können, da neue Beweise aufgetaucht waren, aber er brauchte Harry immer noch bei seinen Verwandten, für seine eigene Sicherheit. Dieser aktuelle Druck für Sirius' Freispruch drohten Jahre harter Arbeit zunichte zu machen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu diesem Oliver Twist. Wer war dieser Junge? Er musste Muggelgeboren sein. Vielleicht ein Ravenclaw, nach dem Schreibstil. Es hatte schon in der Vergangenheit Muggelgeborene aus dem Haus gegeben, welche lautstark in Frage gestellt hatten, warum die magische Welt die Grundrechte von Britannien ignorierte. Dumbledore müsste Filius fragen, wenn er zurück im Schloss wäre. Vielleicht hatte er ja eine Ahnung, wer dieser Schüler sein könnte.

Es war für ihn überraschend, wie viele Leute den Schund lasen und den Briefen glaubten. Die meisten Leute taten den Klitterer ab, da Xeno meistens auf das Absurde fokussierte. Der ältere Schulleiter konnte seinen Angestellten und dem Orden nicht verbieten, ihn zu lesen. Xeno war gut darin, Todesser-Aktivität und Nachrichten in Code zu drucken. Außerdem war das Kreuzworträtsel angenehm knifflig, und machte für eine gute Unterlage für Fawkes' Stand.

* * *

Dobby kam leise in den Raum und fand Harry lesend und Ron in der Ecke schlafend. „Brief für Meister Harry, Sir", sagte er leise und händigte Harry einen Umschlag Xeno Lovegood's Siegel.

„Danke Dobby. Denk dran, du darfst nicht gesehen werden", wisperte Harry und schaute nervös herüber zu Ron.

„Keine Sorge, Meister Harry, Sir", versicherte ihm Dobby. „Meister's Wheezy wird nicht aufwachen. Dobby geht sicher." Harry lächelte und dankte seinem Freund.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Twist,_

_ich schreibe ihnen persönlich um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass die Zahl meiner Abonnenten sich fast verdreifacht hat, seitdem sie anfingen mir zu schreiben. Obwohl es mehr Arbeit ist, als ich allein bewältigen könnte, bin ich sehr zufrieden, dass so viele Menschen meine bescheidene Publikation genießen._

_Deswegen möchte ich ihnen eine Stelle als regelmäßiger Kolumnist mit eigener Namenszeile anbieten. Außerdem möchte ich ihnen die vielen Antworten weiterleiten, die ich von Lesern erhalten habe. Seien sie versichert, dass keine Heuler versendet werden. Ich habe Zauber eingerichtet, die alle Heuler vor ihrer Ankunft zerstören, ohne dabei mich oder die Eule zu verletzen._

_Ich versichere ihnen außerdem, dass ihre Privatsphäre und Anonymität respektiert werden. Falls sie interessiert sind, kontaktieren sie mich und geben sie mir den Namen ihres Managers bei Gringotts, damit ich ein Konto in ihrem Pseudonym einrichten kann._

_Wie immer freue ich mich schon auf ihren nächsten hirnschmalz-provozierenden Brief._

_Xeno Lovegood  
Chefredakteur  
Der Klitterer_


	7. Der Beginn einer wunderbaren Beziehung

**Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel.**

* * *

Kapitel 7: Der Beginn einer wunderbaren Beziehung

* * *

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Lovegood,_

_ich nehme ihr Angebot an. Mein erster Artikel ist beigelegt. Sollte er ihren Ansprüchen nicht genügen, lassen sie es mich wissen, damit ich den Artikel überarbeiten kann._

_Außerdem beigefügt ist die Nummer eines Verlieses unter dem Namen Oliver Twist. Bitte leiten sie alle Zahlungen an Gringotts weiter, da ich auch weiterhin anonym bleiben möchte. Durch diese Regelung sind wir beide geschützt, da sich mich nur unter meinem Pseudonym kennen. Ich hoffe, dass dies sie vor Bedrängung durch das Ministerium schützen wird und nicht zu umständlich für sie ist._

_Ich freue mich auf eine lange und interessante Karriere bei ihrer Zeitung._

_Oliver Twist_

* * *

Harry lächelte, als er die Landschaft vorbeirauschen sah. Er war sich sicher, dass Mr. Lovegood seinen Brief und seine erste Kolumne bereits bekommen hat. Er war zu Anfang besorgt, er hätte in seinem letzten veröffentlichten Brief zu viele Hinweise auf seine Identität preisgegeben, aber anscheinend hatte niemand darauf geachtet.

‚Das zeigt nur, dass die Leute der magischen Welt jemanden brauchen, der das Denken für sie übernimmt', dachte Harry und schnaubte in Gedanken.

Gegenüber von ihm saß ein blondes Mädchen, welches den Klitterer verkehrt herum las. Hermine und Ron hatten das Abteil verlassen, um zum Treffen der Vertrauensschüler zu gehen. Harry's Meinung nach war die Entscheidung, Ron zum Vertrauensschüler zu machen, eine der Idiotischeren des Kollegiums von Hogwarts. Wobei es wahrscheinlich nicht der Lehrkörper entschieden hatte, sondern Dumbledore, der die Weasleys für ihre blinde Loyalität belohnte.

Harry mochte Ron – bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Ron schützte Harry vor den etwas übereifrigeren Mitschülern, für was der Junge-der-lebt ihm dankbar war. Jedoch würde Harry's Meinung nach Neville einen besseren Job als Vertrauensschüler machen. Er fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis McGonagall Ron's Privilegien strich. ‚Wahrscheinlich wegen Streitens, mit seinem Temperament', grübelte er.

Die Zugfahrt tat nichts gegen Harrys Unruhe über das bevorstehende Schuljahr. Es würde unzweifelhaft genauso wie immer werden. Schwer zu sagen was für einen Test der Schulleiter dieses Jahr geplant hat. Wenn die letzten Jahre irgendein Indiz waren würde es wohl mal wieder eine Nahtod-Erfahrung. Wie nah konnte niemand sagen.

* * *

Den Zug verlassend eilte Harry zu einer offenen Kutsche. Er zögerte für einen Moment bevor er sie betrat. Zum ersten Mal konnte er sehen, was für Kreaturen die Kutschen nach Hogwarts zogen. Das war mal unheimlich.

* * *

Filius Flitwick nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee und seufzte in Gedanken. Er musste noch mehrere Dinge erledigen, bevor die Schüler ankamen, und hier wurde er mal wieder in einer Lehrerbesprechung festgehalten, in der Albus sein Personal von seiner Meinung überzeugen wollte.

„Natürlich ist dieser Twist ein Ravenclaw", schnappte Severus Snape, hiesiger Meister der Zaubertränke, und brachte damit den Zauberkunst-Lehrer aus seinen Gedanken.

„Und warum glaubst du das?" fragte Filius und nahm nun doch an der Diskussion teil.

„Erstens kann es kein Gryffindor sein, da sie keine Denker und zum größten Teil Analphabeten sind", höhnte Snape, woraufhin Minerva laut schnaubte.

Severus grinste und fuhr fort. „Verleugne es nicht, du altes Raubtier. Wir alle wissen, dass deine kleinen Löwen nicht dazu fähig sind, Dinge in Frage zu stellen, und schon gar nicht darüber vernünftig zu schreiben. Sie neigen dazu, zuerst zu handeln und dann darüber nachzudenken."

„Nun, es gibt da immer noch Miss Granger…" begann Pomona.

„Ich bitte dich", unterbrach er augenrollend. „Diese kleine Alleswisserin stellt doch nichts in Frage, was von einer Autoritätsperson kommt. Und sie nimmt alles, was sie liest, für die Wahrheit. Es ist demnach klar, dass dieser Twist ein Ravenclaw ist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Filius mir dabei zustimmt."

„Zieh mich nicht in diese Diskussion mit rein", sagte Filius. „Mir ist es total egal, wer Twist ist. Ich applaudiere jedem Schüler, der die Welt um sich herum in Frage stellt. Es ist ein Zeichen eines wissbegierigen Kopfes und sollte gefördert und nicht unterbunden werden."

„Dann ist er oder sie als kein Ravenclaw?" fragte Albus.

Filius zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich sagte es sei mir egal, wer Twist ist. Ravenclaw oder nicht, die Fragen die er stellt brauchen Antworten und ich bewundere jeden, der mutig genug ist sie zu stellen."

Das Gespräch wandte sich anderen Dingen zu. Nachdem endlich alles angesprochen, diskutiert und erörtert worden war hatte Filius nur noch wenige Stunden Zeit bis zur Ankunft des Zuges.

‚Merlin sei Dank, dass das endlich vorbei ist', dachte Filius sich beeilend. ‚Ehrlich mal, achtet niemand hier auf die abgegebenen Aufsätze? Schüler ändern ihren Schreibstil nicht von heute auf morgen.'

Der Professor für Zauberkunst hatte die Briefe faszinierend gefunden und der Ton war ihm bekannt vorgekommen. Es hatte mehrere Briefe gebraucht, bevor er die Identität von Oliver Twist eingrenzen konnte, aber er würde mit Sicherheit nichts sagen. Außerdem war ein Hinweis das Pseudonym selbst. Oliver Twist war ein bekannter und geliebter Charakter aus der Muggel-Literatur. Dies allein wies in die Richtung einer Person, die in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen war.

Es war ja schließlich nicht sein Job den Autor zu identifizieren und offen gestanden stimmte er seinen Koboldbrüdern zu. Die magische Welt musste wachgerüttelt werden.

* * *

Während der Hogwarts Express sich seinen Weg durch England in Richtung Norden bahnte schritt Lord Peter zielsicher durch die Hallen des Ministeriums. Er war auf einer Mission und er wollte sicher nicht abgefangen oder abgeschreckt werden.

Sein erster Halt würde beim magischen Jugendamt sein. Er brauchte eine Kopie von Lord Harry's Akte bevor er sich mit den Madams Marchbanks und Bones treffen würde. Wenn alles glatt lief wäre der erste Schritt von Lord Harry's Emanzipation geschafft. Wenn Lord Peter hier fertig war, würde der in seinem Kopf ehrfürchtige Albus Dumbledore nichts mehr dagegen tun können.

* * *

Xeno Lovegood besah sich die Endversion der aktuellen Ausgabe seines Anzeigers und war sehr zufrieden mit Oliver's erstem Artikel. Das Thema war perfekt für den Start des Herbstsemesters von Hogwarts.

_Mit großer Freude können wir vom Klitterer heute die erste Kolumne von Oliver Twist mit eigener Namenszeile publizieren. Wir hoffen auch in Zukunft viele großartige Dinge von diesem wissbegierigen jungen Journalisten zu erfahren._

_Xeno Lovegood  
Chefredakteur_

_Reflexionen eines neuen Schuljahres_

_von Oliver Twist_

_Während sich der Hogwarts Express auf dem Weg zu einem neuen Schuljahr durch die Englische Landschaft bewegt finde ich mich besorgt was die Zukunft angeht. Ich stelle fest, dass alle meine Freunde aufgeregt dem Schuljahr entgegenfiebern, aber ich muss mich fragen…_

_Sind die Professoren bereit für uns dieses Jahr? Ich hoffe doch. Ich bin jedenfalls mehr als bereit etwas Neues zu lernen._

_Wer wird unser neuer Professor in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein? Wird er oder sie kompetent sein? Wenn ja, wäre das eine riesige Überraschung. Letztes Jahr hatten wir angeblich einen Auror im Ruhestand, aber das Gerücht ging um, dass er ein Todesser in Verkleidung war. Der Kerl war ziemlich seltsam und hat uns einige höchst illegale Zauber beigebracht. Er hat sogar alle drei unverzeihlichen Flüche im Unterricht vorgeführt! Und dann verwandelte er einen Schüler als Strafe in ein Frettchen._

_Wird unser nächster Verteidigungsprofessor einen Meistertitel, oder wenigstens ein O in seinem UTZ in Verteidigung haben? Werden wir wieder von inkompetenten Lehrkräften lernen müssen? Man kann nur hoffen und bangen. Man glaubt es kaum, aber in den letzten fünf Jahren hatten wir nur einen einzigen kompetenten Instruktor in Verteidigung, der dann am Ende des Jahres gefeuert wurde, da er ein Werwolf war._

_Da wir gerade beim Lernen sind, wussten sie, dass man um ein Kernfach (Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke, Verteidigung) zu lehren mindestens einen Meistertitel im gewählten Gebiet oder ein O in seinem UTZ haben muss?_

_Wenn man die Endnoten und Prozentraten der besten drei Schulen Europas mit den besten drei Schulen der USA vergleicht, wird man feststellen, dass Europa auf dem zweiten Platz liegt. Sie glauben mir nicht? Schreiben sie eine Eule an die internationale Zauberervereinigung. Die haben alle benötigten Aufzeichnungen. Hogwarts steht auf Platz vier, dahinter Beauxbatons und Durmstrang. Die beste Schule der Welt ist in Japan._

_Während wir uns Hogwarts nähern wandern meine Gedanken auch zu Potter. Er scheint jedes Jahr dünner und ausgezehrter aus den Ferien zu kommen. Für jemanden, der von einer alten Reinblutfamilie kommt, scheint er sich sehr wenig um sein Auftreten zu kümmern._

_Letztes Jahr war das so genannte goldene Trio fast an den Nähten zerplatzt. Werden sie wieder zusammen finden, oder wird der Vertrauensschülerstatus von zwei der drei Mitglieder sie weiter auseinander treiben?_

_Ich möchte an dieser Stelle Mr. Lovegood für die Chance diese Fragen stellen und meine Beobachtungen der magischen Welt aufzeigen zu können danken. Jedoch wundere ich mich auch, warum in der Vergangenheit noch nie jemand deutlich geworden ist._


	8. Ungnade

**Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel.**

* * *

Kapitel 8: Ungnade

* * *

Lord Charles las die aktuelle Ausgabe des Klitterers und grinste. Die beste Entscheidung, die er je gefällt hatte, war das Weiterleiten von Oliver's Brief. Der Klitterer gab ihm die Chance die ganzen verbotenen Fragen zu stellen, die der Prophet wegen des politischen Klimas nicht hatte drucken können. Es war ein stolzer Moment gewesen, als er den Posten des Chefredakteurs des Propheten übernommen hatte, jedoch dauerte dieser Moment nicht lange an.

Mit dem Tod der Potters und dem Verlust ihres politischen und finanziellen Einflusses wurde der Prophet langsam von der Macht des Ministeriums überwältigt. Die Grundsätze und Prinzipien, die die Potters dem Propheten auferlegt hatten, waren verloren. Ohne ihren Einfluss als größter Teilhaber wurde der Prophet zu wenig mehr als dem Propagandasprachrohr des Ministeriums. Merlin sei Dank, dass das nun vorüber ist.

Als Fudge damit drohte den Propheten wegen Nichtbeachtung von Ministeriumsrichtlinien schließen zu lassen wurde er im Atrium des Ministeriums von den Anwälten des Propheten konfrontiert, die ihn wegen Einmischens in privaten Unternehmen verklagen wollten. Cornelius Fudge konnte den Propheten nicht schließen, da weder das Ministerium eine Mehrheit an Aktien besaß, noch er dem Propheten Amtsvergehen nachweisen konnte. Die sehr öffentliche Konfrontation und anschließende Peinlichkeit war genug Grund für Fudge sich eilends und mit offiziellen Dokumenten in verschwitzter Hand in sein Büro zurückzuziehen.

Einen Federkiel nehmend schrieb Lord Charles eine kurze Notiz an sein Gegenstück bei der Konkurrenz, Xeno Lovegood. Dieser Oliver Twist brachte wirklich frischen Wind ins Land. Als Redakteur des Propheten und Journalist bis ins Blut war es seine Pflicht der Jagd beizutreten und die Flammen der Revolution anzufachen, die der Klitterer entzündet hatte.

* * *

Die große Halle brummte. Am Ravenclaw Tisch verteilte Luna Lovegood Kopien des Klitterers an alle Schüler, die ihn haben wollten. Überall in der Halle konnte man viele Schüler sehen, die die seltsame Zeitschrift in einer Hand hielten und mit der anderen Hand aßen. Einige verspotteten das Blatt, aber mehrere schienen zustimmend zu nicken. Beachtenswerter weise schienen die nickenden Schüler zum größten Teil muggelgeboren zu sein. Einige Ravenclaws hatten Angehörige in Management und statistischer Untersuchung. Sie wussten, wo sie die nötigen Daten finden konnten, um Twist's Anschuldigungen nachzuweisen oder zu wiederlegen. Die Eulen würden viel zu tun haben, sofern der Schulleiter nicht die Eulerei schloss.

Harry biss gerade in seinen Toast und lauschte den Unterhaltungen um sich herum. Eine Kopie des Klitterers schien in Hermine's Gesicht festgeklebt zu sein. Zum Glück war Dobby schlau genug Harry's Ausgabe nicht vor so vielen Menschen abzuliefern.

„Was? Das glaube ich nicht", redete Hermine vor sich hin. „Das kann nicht richtig sein! Du willst mir sagen, dass meine Eltern für eine zweitklassige Beschulung bezahlen? Ich könnte mich schon auf die Uni vorbereiten mit dem Geld, dass sie hier zahlen!"

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Hermine?", fragte Ron mit dem Mund voll Rührei. „Worüber in Merlin's Namen quasselst du jetzt schon wieder?"

Sie knickte ihren Klitterer verärgert und zischte. „Mir wurde jedenfalls erzählt Hogwarts sei die beste magische Schule der Welt. Dieser Artikel sagt das Gegenteil, und wenn das wahr ist, dann hat sich Hogwarts verfälscht dargestellt, was vor Gericht gebracht werden kann!"

„Harry!" heulte Ron und sprühte Teile seines Frühstücks über den Tisch. „Ist sie verrückt geworden?"

„Woher wusste er, dass wir Vertrauensschüler sind? Woher?" stotterte sie. „Wir haben es doch erst vor einer Woche erfahren."

Harry lehnte sich zurück und wischte halbgekaute Essensreste von seiner Robe. „Ich halte mich da raus. Und es ist schon spät, ich muss zum Unterricht. Frag' doch einen der Ravenclaws, wenn du dir nicht sicher bist. Die stehen doch auf solche Sachen." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm seine Tasche. „Vielleicht hat er es während der Zugfahrt geschrieben und hat euch zwei patrouillieren gesehen?"

* * *

Filius Flitwick war sehr zufrieden mit seinem Haus. Ravenclaws waren zwar Forschungsfanatiker, aber sie wussten auch, dass Logik nicht die Lösung zu jedem Problem ist. Er wusste, dass er im Laufe der Zeit Aufsätze basierend auf dem heutigen Artikel lesen würde. Er lachte leise in sich hinein. Das würde interessanter Lesestoff werden.

Am anderen Ende des Tisches knüllte Severus Snape brutal den Klitterer zusammen, sodass er einen festen Ball formte. „Wie können sie es wagen solch eklatanten Unsinn zu drucken! Wie kann dieser unverschämte Bengel es wagen anzudeuten Instruktoren dieser Schule seien inkompetent?" Allen Anwesenden am Tisch schien es, als ob der Lehrer für Zaubertränke sich persönlich von den Anschuldigungen in Twist's Artikel angesprochen fühlte.

„Severus, mein Junge", sagte Albus von seinem morgigen Snack bestehend aus Hörnchen und Quark mit Zitronengeschmack aufschauend. „Was ist nur mit dir los?"

„Hast du dir überhaupt schon diesen…diesen Fetzen angesehen, Albus? Twist ist zu weit gegangen! Er hat es gewagt zu implizieren, dass Hogwarts den Schülern minderwertige Bildung angedeihen lässt!" schäumte Snape in absoluter Rage.

„Oh Severus, beruhige dich. Ich glaube kaum, dass die Leute die Kritzeleien eines Kindes ernst nehmen werden" sagte Minerva McGonagall, als sie von ihrem eigenen Klitterer aufsah. „Es sei denn er hat einen Nerv getroffen? Was denkst du, Severus, wie viele deiner kleinen Schlangen, oder ihrer Eltern, werden sich bei dir über die Qualität der Bildung hier beschweren? Hogwarts war weltführend seit es gebaut wurde."

„Was willst du damit sagen?" knurrte Severus.

„Nur, dass dies ein Sturm im Wasserglas wird und ich ehrlich gesagt denke, dass es die Energie nicht wert ist, die du darauf verwendest darüber zu schimpfen" schnaubte Minerva, öffnete ihren Klitterer und begann erneut zu lesen.

„Aber, aber", unterbrach Albus. „Der Unterricht beginnt schon sehr bald, ich glaube, dass es Zeit für euch ist, euch zu den Klassenräumen zu begeben. Ihr solltet eure Schüler nicht in den Korridoren warten lassen."

„Chrm, chrm." Eine krötengleiche Frau räusperte sich. „Ich persönlich weigere mich solche offensichtlichen Unwahrheiten zu lesen. Der Minister ist sehr gespannt darauf die Identität von diesem Oliver Twist zu erfahren. Seine Lügen bereiten Probleme, und ich denke der gute Professor hat ein Recht sich aufzuregen", säuselte sie in einer mädchenhaften Stimme und lächelte Severus zuckersüß an.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, mein liebes", sagte Albus leutselig. „Wir haben keine Ahnung wer Mr. Twist ist. Wir glauben, dass er entweder Muggelgeboren ist oder Verbindungen in die Muggelwelt hat. Wir vermuten, dass er ein Ravenclaw ist, aber Filius…"

„Einspruch, Albus", sagte Filius und sprang auf. „Nach allem was wir wissen könnte er genauso gut ein Hufflepuff oder Slytherin sein. Ich sehe keinen Grund, mein Haus ohne Beweis zu beschuldigen!"

„Keiner meiner Slytherins hat diesen Schrott geschrieben", unterbrach Severus vom anderen Ende des Tisches. „Nur ein Ravenclaw würde Statistiken herunterrasseln."

Eine bevorstehende Explosion von Flitwick spürend redete Pomona Sprout dazwischen. „Ich frage mich, ob Mr. Potter selbst es geschrieben haben könnte?"

Severus schnaubte. „Ich bitte dich! Potter könnte sich nicht eloquent ausdrücken, wenn sein Leben auf dem Spiel steht. Er ist ein höchstens mittelmäßiger Schüler und ihm fehlt das Vokabular, um diese Artikel zu schreiben."

„Seine Eltern waren beide höchst intelligent", sprach Flitwick vor sich hin und begann, den Tisch zu verlassen. „So gern ich diese Diskussion zu Ende bringen würde, ich habe eine Klasse in fünfzehn Minuten. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet…"

„Er hat Recht", sagte Minerva ein wenig enttäuscht und traurig. „James und Lily Potter waren sehr begabte Zauberer. Harry scheint einfach nicht an sie heranzukommen."

„Merlin sei Dank", redete Severus geistesabwesend und auch er verließ die Halle.

* * *

Harry beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang als er allein am Ufer der Sees saß. In seiner Hand befand sich der kleine Walkman, den er und Dobby unter dem Tisch der Lehrer während Frühstück und Mittagessen hatten mitlaufen lassen. Er hörte sich die Unterhaltung der Professoren an und grinste. Bis jetzt funktionierte sein Plan. Sie waren komplett ahnungslos, obwohl Professor Flitwick ein Problem werden könnte.

Es war zu schade, dass die magische Welt so blind war, dass sie ihre eigene Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sehen konnte. Naja, Hermine's Welt wurde ordentlich durchgerüttelt, vielleicht kommt sie ja mal weg von ihren Büchern und stellt sich der Realität.

Er besah sich die herrlichen Farben am abendlichen Firmament. Lord Peter hatte ihn erneut angeschrieben. Ein Termin für die Anhörung für seine Emanzipation wurde auf einen Tag während der Winterferien gelegt. Professor Dumbledore wusste noch nicht Bescheid darüber und Harry hoffte es bliebe dabei. Briefe würden erst zum letzten möglichen Moment an Sirius und Dumbledore geschickt, damit sie keine Zeit haben würden Lord Peter's Bemühungen zunichte zu machen. Es konnten keine Pannen erlaubt werden.

Harry war gespaltener Meinung was seine Freunde anging. Vielleicht sollte er ihnen vergeben? Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er schon bald in das Büro des Schulleiters gerufen werden und einen Vortrag über die Fähigkeit zu Verzeihen bekommen würde. Schließlich verdient doch jeder eine zweite Chance, nicht wahr? Schon klar. Er konnte es sich schon genau vorstellen.

Dobby erschien und gab Harry einen weiteren Brief. Da er von Mr. Lovegood war sah sich Harry schnell um, ob er auch komplett allein war.

„Keiner hier, Meister Harry Potter, Sir", sagte der Hauself. „Dobby ist guter Elf und geht sicher, dass Meister nicht gestört wird", sagte Dobby mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen.

„Danke Dobby. Hat Lord Peter meine Anfrage für Informationen über Dolores Umbridge schon bekommen?"

„Ja, Meister Harry, Sir. Er sagt er meldet sich bald."

„Danke Dobby." Harry verabschiedete seinen Freund und wandte sich dem Brief zu. Eine kleine Notiz und ein größeres Blatt Pergament fielen heraus. Harry las zuerst die Notiz.

_Oliver, _

_dies wurde an mich geschickt, damit ich es an dich weiterleite. Ich habe den Brief schon auf diverse Zauber getestet. Es ist ein rechtmäßiges Angebot. Ich würde dir raten gut darüber nachzudenken._

_Xeno Lovegood_

Harry gab dem anderen Blatt einen verwirrten Blick und begann zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Twist,_

_ihre erste Kolumne war ein Artikel, der vielen Leuten die Augen geöffnet hat. In der Vergangenheit wurde ich dazu gezwungen viele Artikel von meinen Mit-Ravenclaws abzulehnen. Sie entsprachen nicht den vom Ministerium aufgestellten Mandaten und konnten demnach nicht publiziert werden. Das Ministerium weigert sich den Fakten ins Auge zu blicken. Die Welt um uns herum ist immer in Bewegung während wir im Namen von Tradition und Ignoranz weiter dahin stagnieren._

_Aus ihren Briefen und Artikel im Klitterer gehe ich davon aus, dass sie auch ein Ravenclaw sind. Ihre Werke sind sehr gut ausgearbeitet und auf den Punkt gebracht. Ich habe ihre Fakten geprüft und befand sie trauriger weise für akkurat._

_Nun zum Grund dieses Briefes. Neuerliche Ereignisse haben einige sehr lästige Beschränkungen vom Tagespropheten entfernt. Wir arbeiten nun unter neuem Management und das Ministerium hat nicht länger komplette Kontrolle darüber, was wir drucken und was nicht. Unsere neue Unternehmenspolitik konstituiert, dass ‚alle Artikel, die für den Tagespropheten geschrieben werden, von harten Fakten und Beweisen gestützt sein müssen'. Das ist etwas, dass in der nahen Vergangenheit leider oft gefehlt hatte._

_Aus diesem Grund möchte ich nach ausführlicher Lektüre ihres ersten Artikels bei unserer Konkurrenz und Prüfung der Fakten ihnen die Chance anbieten, auch für uns zu arbeiten. Für denselben Lohn, den ihnen der Klitterer zahlt möchten wir ihre Artikel ebenfalls drucken dürfen._

_Sie müssen nicht sofort antworten, jedoch würden wir vom Tagespropheten uns freuen, bald von ihnen zu hören._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Lord Charles Witherspoon  
Chefredakteur  
Der Tagesprophet_

Harry las den Brief ganze drei Male. Es war kein Scherz. Vieleicht würde sein Plan ja tatsächlich funktionieren.


	9. Dummköpfe oder Sklaven?

**Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel.**

* * *

Kapitel 9: Dummköpfe oder Sklaven?

* * *

Dolores Umbridge etablierte schnell ihre Machtbasis in Hogwarts. Jeder fürchtete sie; sogar die Professoren schienen um ihre Jobs zu bangen. Sie erschienen ahnungslos von den Vorgängen zu sein, jedoch bezweifelte Harry das. Sofern er wusste waren die Geister und Portraits schreckliche Klatschmäuler. Man musste einfach nur zuhören.

Harry war bewusst, dass es durch sein kontinuierliches Bestehen auf die Rückkehr Voldemort's und der Leugnung des Ministeriums nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie versuchte ihn von der Schule zu werfen.

Er hatte bereits eine Woche Nachsitzen bei ihr und das Schuljahr hatte gerade erst begonnen. Seine Hand tat ziemlich weh. Die Feder, die er zum Schreiben seiner Zeilen benutzen musste, verwendete keine Tinte. Sie schnitt die Worte magisch in seinen Handrücken, wobei sein Blut als Tinte gebraucht wurde. Die Zeile war bereits so tief in seinem Fleisch zu sehen, dass er jedes Nachsitzen mit einem blutigen Lumpen um seinen Arm verließ, um den Blutfluss zu stoppen, bevor er seine Hand im Schlafsaal ordentlich verbinden konnte.

Harry wusste, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der diese Strafe erdulden musste und er war wütend darüber, dass andere, vielleicht sogar jüngere Schüler ebenfalls gefoltert wurden. Umbridge schien es auf jeden abgesehen zu haben, der kein Reinblüter war. Das werden wir schon sehen. Er musste ein wenig sehr diskrete Nachforschungen anstellen, bevor er einschreiten könne.

‚Ich frage mich, was die magische Welt davon hält', grübelte er schmerzvoll. ‚Ein vom Ministerium eingestellter Professor benutzt ein Folterinstrument an süßen, unschuldigen Schülern? Vielleicht sollte Oliver sich das mal ansehen.' Sein Grinsen wurde vom Schatten des Korridors verschluckt, als er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindor Turm machte.

* * *

Drei Wochen später fand man Harry im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek zusammen mit seinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang und der Karte des Rumtreibers. Harry war untergetaucht. Seit dem ersten Tag des neuen Schuljahres vor fast einem Monat war ständig jemand bei ihm. Er hatte nur noch sehr selten Zeit für sich und der einzige Weg, um sie zu bekommen, war nachts davonzuschleichen.

Nur zu diesen Zeiten konnte er an den Abrechnungen der Kobolde und den Papieren arbeiten, die ihm Lord Peter geschickt hatte. Genau das tat er auch in dieser Nacht. Er wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass er nicht so viel herumschleichen müsste, aber er hatte keine Alternative. Seine „Aufpasser", normalerweise Ron oder Hermine, klebten an ihm wie Fussel auf schwarzer Wolle. Es machte ihn verrückt, und wenn sie dachten, dass ihre kontinuierliche Präsenz an seiner Seite ihn dazu bringen würde, ihnen zu vergeben, hatten sie sich derbe verkalkuliert! Wenn überhaupt drifteten sie noch mehr auseinander. Einen positiven Aspekt hatte das Ganze aber: er hatte ein Alibi, falls Leute nach Oliver Twist suchten! Und der Schulleiter persönlich hat es ihm geliefert!

Harry war bewusst, dass seine Post durchgelesen wurde. Zum Glück hatte er den stillen Briefkasten mit Dobby eingerichtet. Sonst hätte ein dickes Problem.

Er war immer noch darüber verärgert, dass Dumbledore ihn ignorant von den Bräuchen der magischen Welt hielt. Jedoch war der junge Zauberer kein Narr, obwohl er dazu gezwungen war, sich als einer auszugeben. Lord Peter füllte diese Lücke in seiner Bildung ziemlich gut. Der sprechende Hut wusste, was er tat, als er ihm Slytherin als erste Wahl angeboten hatte.

Es war schon fast Mitternacht, als Harry endlich mit seiner Schreiberei fertig wurde. Er hatte nur noch eine Sache vor sich. Sanft seine frisch vernarbte Hand reibend schrieb Harry eine Beschwerde an Lord Peter und die Kobolde. Es war illegal, ein dunkles Artefakt, zum Beispiel eine Blutfeder, an jemandem unter siebzehn zu benutzen, und selbst wenn der Anwender volljährig war, wurde die Feder nur zum Unterschreiben extrem wichtiger und magischer Dokumente verwendet. Madam Dolores Umbridge war eine Angestellte des Ministeriums und sollte als solche das Gesetz besser als die meisten Bürger kennen. Harry lieferte außerdem Datum, Uhrzeit und Dokumentation des Zwischenfalls, um seiner Beschwerde mehr Gewicht zu geben.

Ein weiteres leeres Blatt Pergament nehmend begann Harry an seiner wöchentlichen Kolumne zu arbeiten. Er war sehr dankbar darüber, dass seine Kolumne nur einmal pro Woche erschien. Er glaubte nicht, dass er im Moment mehr schaffen würde – es gäbe zu viele Wege, ihn zu schnappen. Dankenswerterweise war seine Deadline Dienstags, wobei eine Kopie der Kolumne einen Tag später an den Propheten geschickt wurde.

Er hatte den Vertrag mit dem Propheten zu Beginn des Schuljahres unterschrieben, womit sie seine Kolumne drucken durften. Jedoch hatte der Klitterer die Exklusivrechte, wodurch seine Artikel erst einen Tag später im Propheten erschienen. Er bekam denselben Lohn wie beim Klitterer. Harry freute sich wie ein kleines Kind darüber, dass er sich selbst bezahlte und nicht erwischt wurde!

* * *

Eine Woche später, kurz nach dem Frühstück, genoss Dolores Umbridge gerade eine zweite Tasse Tee in ihrem Büro. Dutzende Bilder von Katzen in allen Farben und Größen, wovon die meisten gerade schliefen, bevölkerten die Wände des Büros. Ein paar streckten sich und gähnten. Die krötenartige Frau lächelte ihre Kostbarkeiten an. Alles schien auf einen guten Tag hinzudeuten.

Die letzte Nacht war sehr zufrieden stellend gewesen, da sie wieder mal diesen furchtbaren Jungen in ihrem Büro hatte, um Zeilen zu schreiben. Dolores kicherte. ‚Ich habe extra aufgepasst, dass er den Sinn der Aufgabe verstand', reflektierte sie. ‚Ein sehr scharfer und schmerzhafter Sinn.' Die Federn ihres Großvaters waren wirklich nützlich geworden. Sie war überrascht gewesen, dass sie sie so einfach nach Hogwarts bringen konnte. So viel zu den berühmten Schutzzaubern von Dumbledore.

Die Morgenpost traf ein und mit ihr Dolores' Ausgabe des Klitterers. Sie hatte noch nicht die politische Schlagkraft, aber schon bald würde dieser Fetzen verboten sein! Dieses Käseblatt war verantwortlich für das ganze Durcheinander. Sie würde sich erst mit ihrer eigenen Post befassen. Sie würde nicht ihre gute Laune mit der Lektüre dieser ekelerregenden Verschwendung von Tinte ruinieren.

Einige Minuten später blätterte sie durch den Klitterer und fand Twist's Artikel auf Seite zwei.

_Wird die Charta von Hogwarts ignoriert?_

_In meiner Recherche für einen Zauberkunst-Aufsatz habe ich ein interessantes Buch gefunden. Es war sehr dünn, ziemlich verschlissen und versteckt in einem Regal voller vergessener Bände. Es war handgeschrieben von Helena Ravenclaw, Tochter von Rowena Ravenclaw, stellen sie sich das mal vor! Man würde meinen, dass die Schule besser auf ihre Erbstücke Acht gäbe._

_Aber zurück zum Thema. Wussten sie schon, dass die Charta von Hogwarts drei grundlegende Mandate enthält, die niemals geändert oder entfernt werden dürfen? Laut der Charta fällt, falls die Mandate doch ignoriert werden, die Kontrolle von Hogwarts zurück in die Hände der Erben der Gründer._

_Die Mandate sind:_

_Kein Schüler, egal wie prestigeträchtig seine Blutlinie, wird eine Bildung verweigert. Bildung ist ein Recht, kein Privileg._

_Keine Lehrkraft darf, ohne Rücksichtnahme von Hausangehörigkeit, Blutstatus oder familiärer Verwandtschaft, einen Schüler einem anderen bevorzugen. Alle Schüler sind gleichwertig, während sie in Hogwarts sind._

_Der Schulleiter und seine Lehrkräfte sollen alle Aspekte ihrer Fachgebiete unterrichten, sei es dunkle oder Lichtmagie. Es geht bei der Wirkung von Magie um die Intention, denn alle Magie kann zur Verursachung von Leid benutzt werden. Den Schülern beizubringen, dass es ihre Intention ist, welche die Magie gut oder böse macht, löst dieses Missverständnis auf und trennt Mythen von Tatsachen._

_Ich muss mich doch wundern. Wie konnte Hogwarts so stark von diesen Idealen abdriften? Schauen sie sich die konstante Fehde zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor an, die schon so aus der Hand geraten ist. Es passiert nicht selten, dass zwischen den Klassen Hexereien durch die Korridore fliegen. Und die Spannung eskaliert nur weiter, da der Schulleiter diese beiden Häuser in einem vergeblichen Versuch die „Einheit der Häuser zu fördern" zusammen unterrichten lässt. Die Professoren spielen an manchen Tagen mehr Schiedsrichter als Lehrer, wenn ihre Beschwerden irgendein Hinweis sind._

_Außerdem, seit wann ist es erlaubt im Schloss dunkle Artefakte als Strafe an Schülern zu benutzen? Ich erfuhr darüber erst, nachdem ich zwei weinende Schüler mit blutigen Händen getroffen hatte. Sie hatten tiefe Schnitte in ihren Handrücken, die noch stark bluteten. Auf Nachfrage sagten sie mir, dass sie Nachsitzen hatten und der Zustand ihrer Hände ein Resultat davon war. Sie waren zu eingeschüchtert mir den Namen des Professors zu sagen, aber es war nicht so schwer herauszufinden, wenn man nur den Blutspuren auf dem Boden folgte. Anscheinend ließ dieser Professor seine Schüler im Nachsitzen Zeilen mit einem „speziellen" Federkiel schreiben._

_Was mich am meisten darüber überrascht ist, dass der Schulleiter dies am angeblich „sichersten Ort im magischen Britannien" erlaubt. Vor allem, da sein Goldjunge, Potter, eine übermäßige Menge an Nachsitzen mit dem entsprechenden Professor absitzen musste. Ich habe den Gryffindor einige Male dabei beobachtet, wie er sich seine Hand rieb. Sicherlich schreiben die betreffenden Schüler ihren Eltern darüber? Wenn meine Eltern herausfänden, dass jemand mich mit einem dunklen Artefakt folterte, kämen sie mit den großen Kalibern in Hogwarts an._

_Sie glauben mir nicht? Alles, was sie tun müssen, ist die Pinnwände in den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu überprüfen. Dort werden alle Strafen mit Name, Zeit und Professor gelistet. Und was die Sache noch schlimmer macht, ist, dass die Hauslehrer ebenfalls nichts dagegen unternehmen. Den Regeln zu Folge müssen sie benachrichtigt werden, wenn einer ihrer Schützlinge Nachsitzen bekommt._

_Ich nenne hier keine Nahmen, Verleumdungsgesetze und so. Moment! Gibt es überhaupt Verleumdungsgesetze in der magischen Welt? Einigen Artikeln des Tagespropheten nach zu urteilen existiert das Wort Verleumdung in der magischen Welt nicht._

_Um aufs Thema zurückzukehren, ich habe eine Liste aller Schüler erstellt, die in diesem Schuljahr schon nachsitzen hatten. Es werden der Regelverstoß, der Name des Schülers, der Name des involvierten Professors und der Zeitpunkt des Nachsitzens gelistet. Sollte es genug Nachfrage geben könnte ich diese Liste dem Klitterer und dem Tagespropheten zukommen lassen. Ich überlasse es den erwachseneren Köpfen zu entscheiden, ob sie publiziert wird oder nicht. Schreibt mir und lasst es mich wissen._

_Letztlich, ich weiß nicht, wie lang es mir noch möglich sein wird, diese Kolumne zu schreiben. Eine Bewegung, den Klitterer – und damit mich – zu verbieten, wird hier in Hogwarts betrieben. Ich scheine da ja jemandem auf die Nerven zu gehen. Da nun meine Kolumne auch im Tagespropheten erscheint, müssten sie auch den verbieten._

_Ich glaube, dass der Spruch des Muggels Claude Adrien Helvétius wahr ist. „Die Presse einzuschränken beleidigt eine Nation; das Lesen bestimmter Bücher zu verbieten bezeichnet die Einwohner als Dummköpfe oder Sklaven." Sie wissen nicht, wer Helvétius ist? Fragen sie einen Muggelgeborenen. Die mussten über ihn in der Grundschule lernen._

_Oliver Twist_

* * *

Alle Geräusche im Korridor von Umbridge's Büro verstummten abrupt, als ein sehr lautes Kreischen die Wände entlang hallte.

Severus Snape, der auf dem Weg zur großen Halle war, pausierte. Madam Umbridge riss ihre Tür auf und stürmte an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Der imposante Professor hob eine Augenbraue, blieb aber ansonsten stumm. Jedoch zeigte sich ein kleines Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Er mochte die Krötenfrau nicht. Alles, was ihr den Tag verdarb, konnte seinen nur verbessern. Er setzte seinen Weg mit leichterem Schritt fort.


	10. Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm

**Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel.**

* * *

Kapitel 10: Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm

* * *

Eine Notfallkonferenz des Lehrkörpers wurde an jenem Mittwochabend nach dem Abendessen einberufen. Alle Mitglieder waren anwesend, mit Ausnahme von Dolores Umbridge, die ihren Tag im Ministerium damit verbrachte, Fudge zu beruhigen und den Klitterer für verboten zu erklären.

„Albus? Könnte dieser Twist Recht haben? Benutzt jemand ein dunkles Artefakt an unseren Schülern?" fragte Pomona Sprout und blickte besorgt zu Minerva McGonagall, welche neben dem Schulleiter saß und immer noch über ihren Teil des Artikels schmorte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Die Schutzzauber der Schule sollten solch Vergehen unmöglich machen ohne mich davor zu warnen", sagte Albus mit einem Seufzer. „Mr. Twist war sehr deutlich wen er für diese Missetaten verantwortlich hält."

Severus Snape verzog sein Gesicht im Spott. „Wie genau hat Mr. Twist eine Kopie von Helena Ravenclaw's Buch in die Hände bekommen? Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass es vor mehr als fünf Jahren als vermisst gemeldet wurde."

„Es scheint, als sei es gefunden, nicht wahr?" fragte Filius nach einem Schluck Tee. „Und wenn er es tatsächlich da fand, wo er es behauptet hatte, dann muss man sich weiter fragen, wie viele unserer historischen Bände wirklich „verloren" sind."

„Wo ist Dolores? Sollte sie nicht auch hier sein?" fragte Pomona das Gespräch unterbrechend.

„Poppy? Wie viele Schüler kamen nach ihren Nachsitzen zu dir?" fragte Albus und ignorierte ihre Frage für den Moment.

„Kein einziger, Albus", berichtete Poppy. „Wobei Miss Granger letzte Woche vorbei schaute und nach Murtlap-Essenz fragte."

„Sagte sie, für was sie sie bräuchte?" Albus runzelte seine Stirn.

„Nein, aber das musste sie auch gar nicht. Er war relativ klar, dass sie sie für Mr. Potter brauchte. Der arme Junge hasst es ja so zu mir zu kommen wegen jeder Kleinigkeit."

„Naja, kannst du es ihm übel nehmen?" schnaubte Pomona.

„Ist er auf dich zugegangen wegen seines Nachsitzens, Minerva?" fragte Albus mit etwas Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.

Minerva seufzte. „Ja ist er, aber nur bei einer Gelegenheit."

„Und? Was hat er gesagt, und wie hast du es gehandhabt?"

„Ich gab ihm nicht wirklich Zeit mir alles zu erklären. Ich hatte gerade die Hände voll mit einem der Scherze der Zwillinge und er hat mich zu einer schlechten Zeit erwischt", versuchte sich Minverva zu entschuldigen. Sie sah nicht glücklich aus. „Ich habe ihm einfach gesagt er solle den Kopf einziehen, um weitere Konflikte mit Madam Umbridge zu vermeiden."

„Du hast dich also über seine Beschwerde kurzerhand hinweggesetzt?" höhnte Snape. „Und hier dachte ich, dass du deine kleinen Löwen, und vor allem Potter, hütest wie eine Herde Schafe?"

* * *

Eine selbstgefällige Dolores kehrte erst lange nach der Konferenz nach Hogwarts zurück. Sie hatte ihren ganzen Tag mit Cornelius verbracht. Es war leicht gewesen ihn davon zu überzeugen, das irre Geschwafel eines missmutigen Schülers zu ignorieren. Denn darauf zu antworten, erläuterte sie mit einem gezierten Lächeln, würde Twist's Gefasel nur Glaubwürdigkeit verleihen. Er nickte seine Zustimmung und versicherte Dolores, dass sie immer noch seine rechte Hand an der Schule war und schon bald zur Großinquisitorin ernannt werden würde, was ihr ermöglichen würde etwas zu bewirken.

Sogar Lucius Malfoy hatte Cornelius beruhigt, dass dieser Wahnsinn nichts bewirken würde, nachdem er nach seiner Meinung gefragt wurde. In ein paar Tagen sei alles vorüber, davon sei er überzeugt. Die magische Welt war zu intelligent, um den „verbalen Wutanfällen" Oliver Twist's Glauben zu schenken.

* * *

Während die Schüler von Hogwarts am nächsten Tag ein ruhiges Frühstück zu sich nahmen bekam Cornelius Fudge Heuler, Hassbriefe und Besuche von sehr zornigen Eltern. Die schrien nicht nur über die Sicherheit ihrer Kinder, sondern auch über die mangelhafte Bildung, für die sie gutes Gold bezahlten. Viele hatten Beziehungen zu Reinblütern, welche ihn bei der letzten Wahl unterstützt hatten. Anscheinend hatten mehrere Schüler Twist's Artikel als Anreiz dafür genommen einen Brief nach Hause über die Methoden beim Nachsitzen zu schreiben. Manche hatten sogar Fotobeweise beigelegt. Dolores und Albus hatten vergessen die Eulerei zu schließen, bevor sie die Schule am gestrigen Tag verlassen hatten.

Amelia Bones stürmte in Begleitung mehrerer Auroren am Nachmittag in das Büro des Ministers. „Cornelius. Wir haben zu reden."

Cornelius griff in seinen Schreibtisch und nahm sich einen Beruhigungstrank heraus.

* * *

Am Abend apparierten Amelia Bones, ein Team von Auroren, mehrere Eltern und ihre Familienanwälte nach Hogsmeade und fielen über Hogwarts her.

Das Abendessen ging gerade zu Ende als sie durch die Tür der großen Halle kamen. Ein erschrockener Albus Dumbledore stand und sprach sie an. „Können wir ihnen helfen, Madam Bones?" fragte er ohne sein obligatorisches Funkeln im Auge.

„Ja, Schulleiter, das können sie. Ich habe hier einen Haftbefehl für Dolores Umbridge…" Weiter kam sie nicht, da fast alle Schüler lautstark an zu jubeln und zu pfeifen begannen. Madam Umbridge stand mit vor Wut rotem Gesicht auf. Ihr lautes Räuspern ging im Beifall der Schüler effektiv unter.

Ein lauter Knall und ein Blitz aus Magie schreckten jeden zur Stille. „Bitte fahren sie fort, Madam Bones", sagte Albus.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, ich habe hier einen Haftbefehl für Dolores Umbridge mit der Begründung der Folter von Schülern. Mehrere Eltern haben sich bei mir über den Gebrauch von dunklen Artefakten an ihren Kindern beschwert. Ich möchte gerne, dass alle Schüler aufstehen, die mit Madam Umbridge nachsitzen hatten", befahl Amelia und viele Schüler standen. Mit Ausnahme der auffallenden Absenz von Slytherin war jedes Haus vertreten. Sie und ihre Auroren zählten über zwanzig und nahmen Notiz, dass Harry Potter unter ihnen war.

„Um Merlin's Willen! Albus, wie konntest du das nicht mitbekommen haben? Du gibst vor der größte Zauberer unserer Zeit zu sein und hast die Kontrolle über die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts! Wie konntest du das übersehen?" zischte Amelia, während ihre Auroren Madam Umbridge in Gewahrsam nahmen und mehrere Eltern und Anwälte damit begannen einzelne Schüler zu befragen.

Albus Dumbledore tat das einzig vernünftige: er hielt den Mund.

* * *

„Mr. Potter", rief Filius Flitwick von seinem Stapel Bücher nachdem die Zauberkunst Klasse zu Ende war. Es war eine Woche nach dem Artikel über den Gebrauch von Blutfedern in Hogwarts. Das dadurch entstandene Aufsehen war endlich etwas abgeklungen und es schien nun, als hielte jeder seinen Atem an und wartete auf den nächsten Paukenschlag.

„Ja, Sir?" Harry sah erschrocken auf.

„Es gibt da etwas, dass ich mit ihnen diskutieren möchte. Können sie nach ihrer letzten Klasse heute in mein Büro kommen?"

„Natürlich, Sir", sagte Harry und runzelte die Stirn, während er seine Bücher einpackte.

Am späten Nachmittag klopfte ein nervöser Harry an die Tür des Zauberkunstprofessors. Zum Glück hatte er es geschafft Ron und Hermine nach seiner letzten Klasse abzuwimmeln. Er wollte ganz sicher nicht, dass sie auf ihn warteten um dann über sein Gespräch zu diskutieren.

„Komm rein, Harry, wir werden nicht lang brauchen", lud ihn der Professor ein.

Harry betrat das überladene Büro und grinste. Der Raum reflektierte die Persönlichkeit des Professors perfekt. Alles war auf seine kleine Statur angepasst, wobei es jedoch Stühle für normalgroße Besucher gab.

Mit einem Schwenker seiner Hand schloss Filius Flitwick die Tür und Harry bemerkte das Kribbeln eines starken Privatsphärenzaubers. „So, jetzt können wir nicht belauscht werden. Nimm Platz, Harry. Oder soll ich sagen, Mr. Twist?" Filius lächelte und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen. Er fuhr damit fort die Wände des Büros mit ihren Reihen von Duelltrophäen und Plaketten zu betrachten und fragte sich, wie er sich seinen Weg aus dieser Situation herausbluffen könnte. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen, Sir", sagte er langsam und wendete sich dem Professor zu.

„Es ist eine bekannte Tatsache, Harry", erklärte Flitwick und faltete seine Hände, „dass ein kompetenter Lehrer nach gewisser Zeit den Schreibstil seiner Schüler erkennen kann. Egal wie gut der Schüler denkt er habe ihn geändert. Stil, Ton und sogar die Rhythmik einer gut bekannten Person kann erkannt werden, wodurch die Person identifiziert wird. Das Ganze ist sehr nützlich, da es dabei hilft Abschreiben während Prüfungen zu verhindern."

„Und in wie weit macht mich das zu Oliver Twist?" fragte Harry nebenbei an ein Bücherregal lehnend. Das Spiel war aus und er war in Teufels Küche geraten! Er wusste, dass mehrere Leute Oliver's Kopf rollen sehen wollten, vom Jungen-der-lebt mal ganz zu schweigen.

„Nimm Platz, Harry", wiederholte Flitwick.

Harry setzte sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl mit einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen und tat das einzige, was er konnte. Er wartete auf den tödlichen Stoß.

„Ich kannte deine Mutter sehr gut und war in Fakt ihr Mentor und Meister, als sie ein Lehrling unter mir war. Sie hatte einen brillanten Kopf", sagte der kleine Professor wehmütig. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich mich darauf gefreut hatte, dich zu unterrichten, bis ich deinen ersten Aufsatz gelesen hatte. Deine Handschrift war katastrophal und die Ausführung deines Gedankenganges war von Lücken durchzogen. Ich war entsetzt, dass jemand geniales wie Lily Evans so ein mittelmäßiges Kind haben könnte…"

„Aber Sir…", protestierte Harry.

„Lass mich zu Ende reden, Junge", sagte Filius eine Hand hochhaltend. „Später, nachdem ich einen Entwurf eines deiner Hausaufgaben auf dem Boden meines Klassenzimmers fand und ihn mit dem abgegebenen Ergebnis verglich, realisierte ich, dass du deine Arbeiten simplifizierst! Stell dir meine Überraschung vor, als du später im selben Jahr mehrfach andere Hinweise hinausschlüpfen ließest. Es schien seltsam, dass ein Kind, welches intelligent genug war, um auf deinem Niveau Magie zu benutzen, in anderen Bereichen so mangelte. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn. Anscheinend hattest du ja Köpfchen. Warum benutztest du ihn nicht? Dann wurde mir klar, dass du es ja tust, nur nicht auf die Weise, die ich erwartete! Mir ist durchaus bekannt, dass deine Freundin Miss Granger stolz darauf ist, die Beste des Jahrgangs zu sein, und dass Mr. Weasley ein Eifersuchtsproblem hat." Er seufzte tief. „Ich kam zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass die Freundschaft der Beiden dir mehr wert ist als akademischer Erfolg. Das ist der Grund, warum ich dich in meinen Klassen nicht mehr gefordert habe."

Harry wartete mit gehängtem Kopf. Sein Herz schlug heftig gegen seinen Brustkorb. Jetzt würde er sicher rausgeschmissen werden. Dumbledore hatte dieses Schicksal so gut wie versprochen, sollte er irgendwann Oliver Twist schnappen.

„Ich habe dich seit deiner Ankunft hier beobachtet. Als mir klar wurde was mit dir los war, konnte ich es niemandem erzählen, da mir keiner geglaubt hätte. Du hast deine Spuren sehr gut verwischt, zu gut in manchen Fällen. Die anderen Professoren hatten sich bereits ihre Meinung über dich gebildet, welche mehr oder weniger in Stein gemeißelt sind."

Harry spähte durch seine Haare zum Professor und fand nur Sorge und ein wenig Belustigung. „Was meinen sie damit, Sir? Warum haben sie mein Geheimnis für sich behalten?" fragte Harry.

Filius seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du musst verstehen, dass Albus mich nur in Hogwarts behält, weil ich ein angesehener Duellant und Zauberkunstmeister bin. Außerdem habe ich Verbindungen zu Gringotts. Das Ministerium kann mich nicht entlassen, selbst wenn sie wollten, da es allen möglichen Leuten Kopfschmerzen bereiten würde die Goblins zu beruhigen, da ich seit vielen Jahren fest angestellt bin."

Filius pausierte einen Moment und besah seinen Schüler. Harry blickte seinem Professor mit steigender Hoffnung in die Augen.

„Ich glaube, dass der sprechende Hut dich falsch sortiert hat, Harry", sagte Filius lächelnd und wechselte das Thema. „Ich glaube, dass Severus fassungslos gewesen wäre, wenn ein Potter nach Slytherin gekommen wäre, aber mal davon abgesehen zeigst du die besten Attribute des Hauses. Ich glaube, dass du einen hervorragenden Slytherin gemacht hättest, oder vielleicht einen Ravenclaw. Ich applaudiere deinen Fähigkeiten. Mit der Courage eines Gryffindors, der Gerissenheit eines Slytherins und der Intelligenz eines Ravenclaws wirst du ein top Duellant werden wenn du erwachsen bist."

„Sie meinen, wenn ich bis dahin überlebe, nicht wahr?" fragte Harry mit einiger Bitterkeit.

Filius hielt inne und nickte. „Das ist wahr, Junge. Das ist wahr." Der Professor seufzte und brachte das Gespräch wieder auf das entscheidende Thema zurück. „Nun wegen dieser Artikel. Wie ich schon sagte, ein guter Instruktor kennt die Schreibstile seiner Schüler. Ich muss zugeben, dass es mehrere Artikel gebraucht hat, bis ich mir sicher war, dass du es bist. Es hat in der Vergangenheit schon Ravenclaws gegeben, die durch Schriftmedien zu protestieren versucht hatten, aber scheiterten. Es gibt da etwas in der Ravenclaw-Mentalität, was sie dazu bringt, zu viele trockene Fakten und Zahlen in ihre Aufsätze einzubauen, als ob sie die Fakten den Lesern in einem großem Klumpen ins Gehirn pressen wollten. Sie schienen nicht zu verstehen, dass nicht jeder Statistiken mag, dass sie ein Rinnsal, und keine Flut davon bringen dürfen."

Der winzige Professor nickte. „Du hast ein Verständnis dafür, Fakten und Statistiken in kleinen, für den normalen Zauberer leicht verdaulichen Mengen zu liefern. Dein erster Brief kam zur richtigen Zeit, mit genau so viel Einschlag, dass es Aufsehen erregte. Ich salutiere, Mr. Potter", sagte Filius sich von seinem Stuhl erhebend und verbeugte sich vor dem verdutzten Schüler.

Harry wurde rot. „Äh, und was passiert jetzt?"

„Jetzt passiert erst einmal gar nichts", sagte Filius mit einem Grinsen und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass kein anderer Lehrer es herausgefunden hat." Er schmunzelte ein wenig. „Tatsache ist sogar, dass sie Wetten auf Oliver's Identität platzieren, und dein Name steht noch nicht mal zur Auswahl. Nun zum eigentlichen Grund, warum ich dich hergebeten hatte. Ich werde dir weitere Hilfe mit Statistiken und wenig bekannten Fakten zur Verfügung stellen, im Geheimen versteht sich."

„Aber warum?" Harry sah fassungslos auf. Er wusste, dass er seiner eigenen Hauslehrerin nicht vertrauen konnte. Sie war nie für ihn da gewesen, sogar als er sich in Not an sie wandte. Letzte Woche, als er sich bei ihr wegen Umbridge's Nachsitzen beschwert hatte, sagte sie ihm einfach er solle „seinen Kopf einziehen". Und Snape? Er schnaubte innerlich.

„Deiner Mutter und dir zuliebe. Es wurden viel zu viele Geheimnisse für zu lange Zeit versteckt. Es ist an der Zeit, dass jemand die Vorhänge aufmacht und das Licht hereinlässt."

Harry schritt mit Hoffnung zurück in Richtung Gryffindor Turm. Zu schade, dass er den Professor nicht schon vor Jahren angesprochen hatte, aber er wusste damals genauso wenig wie heute, wem er vertrauen konnte. Im Moment hieß es für ihn „im Zweifel für den Angeklagten".

Sie wetteten also um Twist's Identität? Harry konnte sich kaum davon zurückhalten, in extrem böses Gelächter auszubrechen. Was man nicht alles tut für eine schnelle Galeone.


End file.
